His Secret Past
by B00kw0rm92
Summary: Damian Spinelli has been in town for almost two years and nobody knows his past. What happens when it begins to haunt him more then ever and he can no longer hide it? And what happens when more then even he knows is revealed? - Spixie Paring
1. Chapters 1 through 24

His Secret Past

**Chapter One:**

Damien Spinelli sat in the apartment of his friend and roommate Jason Morgan waiting for him to return home. While waiting he surfed the web on his much loved laptop. As the time slowly passed his mind wandered and he began to wonder what his life would have been like if he had not, of all things, been kidnapped by Lorenzo Alcazar almost two years ago. That one event which, started out so badly ended with him finding what he had never really had before, happiness, friends and a real home. All he still lacked was a family, as much as he loved her, he couldn't really count his grandmother as a whole family. No, she had only taken him in because she had too, it wouldn't have looked good to the neighbors for her to leave her only grandson in foster care. True, she had come to love him, but it wasn't a real family and he certainly hadn't had one before her, even though he had lived with his mother...

Jason opened the door and walked in, taking off his Friday leather jacket and placing it in the closet. Spinelli looked up "The Jackel will not ask where you have been." Jason made eye contact with him, looking vaguly annoyed "I was with Michael, Spinelli. They moved him today.". Spinelli instantly understood, "The grasshopper is sorry for his assumptions. I should have know that you were with the little dude." Jason said nothing but sat down beside him on the couch. Spinelli thought for a while and then decided to speak "Doctors can be wrong Stone Cold, don't give up on little Michael. I haven't." he paused, sometimes he suprised himself with how much he cared for that child "Someday he'll wake up and he'll be fine. Then he can play with Krissy and young Morgan ... and the innocent one." Spinelli realized his mistake as soon as it came out of his mouth. Jason looked up sharply but not with anger in his eyes, with sadness. "Spinelli, Liz and I decided that it's best if I never see Jake again unless it can't be avoided." Jason glaced at the closet but quickly turned away.

Spinelli was very upset to hear this, he had been trying to talk Jason into claiming his son for months "Stone Cold, that is most unwise!". Jason looked at Spinelli "I have no choice!" he almost yelled, calming himself, he continued "I can never let what happened to Michael happen to Jake." Spinelli blurted out the first thing that came to his mind "But you can't just abandon him!". Jason stood up "What else can I do, Spinelli!" he yelled. Spinelli ran though everything he could think of and finally looked up "I ... I don't know." he sadly replied "But there has to be another way." Jason sat back back down, though this time in the chair "I don't like it either." he said with sigh.

Spinelli looked almost panicked "If you aren't with fair Elizabeth then she is free to find another man." Jason looked confused at the reaction from his young friend "I know that." he replied. Spinelli stood up and began to pace "But, what if she ends up with a less then desirable partner?" after a short pause Jason replied "Well, there's nothing I can do about that, it's her choice who she ends up with.". Continuing to pace Spinelli quietly, even dropping his nicknames remarked "But what about Cameron and Jacob?".Jason was taken aback by the quite tone of the young man's voice "What do you mean Spinelli?" Spinelli looked at the floor "What if, what if she marries someone that doesn't like them?". Jason stood and turned to face his friend "Elizabeth is to smart to marry someone like that." he told him. Still staring at his feet the boy whispered "Sometimes you can't tell at first.".

Puzzled by this strange reaction the older man took a step closer to the younger "Spinelli, look at me. What's wrong with you?". Spinelli jerked his head up and put on a smile "Nothing, Stone Cold. The Jackel is simply tired from a long day of observing Maximista at work." Jason started to question him but changed his mind "Ok." he replied. "The Jackel with retire to his regretably pink room for the night and leave Stone Cold to... think." Spinelli said and headed up the stairs to his room. Jason stood in silence for a moment and then headed for the closet. He removed a single box placed it in front of him and he sat on the couch.

As he lay in his bed, Spinelli scolded himself for what he had almost done. "The grasshopper must not burdon his master with the details of his past." he thought "He has enough to deal with on his own. Everyone does."

**Chapter Two:**

It was ten in the morning, Spinelli had overslept and he was now walking into Kelly's for breakfast. As he walked in he noticed little Kristina sitting by herself at a table near the kitchen eating ice cream. Spinelli walked over to the little girl "Hey, Krissy! What are you doing here by yourself?" he asked her, making sure to speak in a way that she would understand. The adorable child looked up at him with ice cream on her chin "I'm spending the day with Grandpa Mike! He's in the kitchen." she replied. "How are you doing today?" Spinelli asked her, her sweet smile faded as she replied "I miss my brother.". Spinelli sank to his knees and locked eyes with the child "I know you do and I know lit... Michael misses you too. I'm sure he's doing his best to get better so he can come back to you and Morgan. He'll wake up just as soon as he can!". Kristina smiled and hopped off her chair to hug him "Thank you, Spinelli!" she said. "You're welcome, Krissy." he said as he stood up "Now finish your ice cream!".

Spinelli walked up to the counter just as Mike came out of the kitchen. "Good morning, Spinelli!" the old man said happily "Your usual?" Spinelli sat down at the counter "Yes, and good morning to you as well, father of Mr. Corinthos, Sir." he answered. As Mike went to get his order Spinelli watched little Kristina thinking of how many lives had forever been changed when that bullet hit twelve year old Michael. Spinelli thought back to when he was twelve, in way he'd been in a similar place as Michael at that age, actually he'd been in the same place little Kristina was only a few months ago. Spinelli was pulled out of his thoughts when Mike sat his orange soda and bagel on the counter, he thanked the him and went to a table. He'd barely sat down when Maxie came running in.

"Spinelli! You'll never guess what happened!" the beautiful blond yelled as she ran and sat across from him at the table. "What is it Maximista?" Spinelli asked staring her "Three more married men complained about Lulu flirting with them and Kate fired her! She made me her official assitant!" Maxie excitedly told him. Although he cared for Lulu, Spinelli's heart belonged to Maxie even though she was clueless so he replied "The Jackel is happy for Maximista!". Maxie didn't even seem to hear him and she went right on talking "I can't wait to tell Mac! He'll be so proud of me! You know Robin and Georgie were always so perfect he was always so proud of them, still is of Robin but I could never do anything right. Even my organs didn't work right, I mean I had to have a heart transplant... never mind, you know all about that." a lightbulb seemed to go off over her head at that moment "Spinelli, you know so much about me, but I don't know anything about you." she remarked.

Spinelli took a deep breath before repling "The Jackel doesn't care to talk about his past." this seemed to puzzle Maxie "Come on Spinelli, it can't be that boring. I don't know anything about you, you could at least tell me how you got so good at computers!" she said insitantly. Spinelli knew that not answering her would only lead to more questions "As the Jackel has said before, his cyber skills were gained during his childhood isolation out of..." he searched for a word that would explain it "boredom." he finally finished. "Isolation?" she asked as if he had never mentioned that before, Spinelli pretended not to hear her "Stone Cold needed me to look something up for him. Goodbye Maximista, I hope to see you again shortly." he said as he headed for the door. "Bye, Spinelli!" Maxie called after him as she tried to figure out that conversation.

As Spinelli ran out the door he almost bumped right into Sonny. He backed away "Mr. Corinthos, sir! Um, Good day!" he mumbled, Sonny rolled his eyes in annoyence "I don't have time right now Spinelli." he said. "The Jackel is most sorry for intruding, goodbye, Mr. Corinthos, sir!" Spinelli replied already walking away. As he walked through town Spinelli hoped that he would avoid bumping into anyone else until he had time to clear his head. What was wrong with him lately? He had come to close for comfort to revealing pieces of his bast that he wanted to stay buried - twice! And in less then twenty-four hours! He knew he couldn't let that happen again. He helped everyone else, but he didn't want them trying to help him.

He continued walking he began to think back again on his life since he came to town. He accidently let out a short laugh when he realized most people in his position would be thinking "How did I get myself into this mess?" but what he was thinking was quite the opposite, "How did I get so lucky?". Spinelli shook himself out of his thoughts, it was to nice a day to spend lost in thoughts of his past. He didn't really need to do anything for Jason and he had just blown off Maxie so he wasn't really sure where to go but he figured if he walked far enough he'd find someplace. So he kept on walking.

**Chapter Three:**

Spinelli ended up in the park and sat down on a bench to rest. Much to his suprise, shortly after he sat down Jason walked by "What are you doing here, Spinelli?" Jason asked. "The Jackel was out for a walk and he grew tired and stopped rest. Your Grasshopper could ask the same of you, Stone Cold." Spinelli replied. Jason looked embarrassed "Well, I figured, it's a public place..." he motioned over to a playground. Spinelli turned around and saw Cameron playing and Elizabeth standing near by with Jake. "Oh" Spinelli said softly "You came to see the Innocent One." Spinelli began to smile "I knew you couldn't really leave him!".

Jason turned back around to his friend "Spinelli, I told you, I can't be his father." Spinelli looked almost hurt "You already are, Stone Cold. You can't change that and you can't abandon him!". Jason began to get annoyed "I already told you that I have no choice!" Spinelli again started to get frantic "You can't leave him! You can't let him spend his whole life thinking that someone is his father that isn't! He'll find out someday and then how will he feel?". Jason threw his hands in the air "I'd be better then him being like Michael, unable to feel or do anything!" he snapped. Spinelli looked down and he seemed to shrink "Your Grasshopper is deeply sorry for questioning you" he said after a long silence "he ... I just can't bare to see this hurt Young Jacob." Jason sat beside him "I know, Spinelli. Beleive me, I've tried to think of another way, I'm still thinking. There just doesn't seem to be one.".

After a long silence Spinelli stood up "The Jackel will be going now." Jason stood up as well and glaced back to the playground "Ok, goodbye, Spinelli!". As he walked away Spinelli called back to him "Goodbye, Stone Cold!". After a few minutes he realized that he was very close to the Metro Court and knowing that the Carly would most likely be there, buring himself in her work, he went to check on her. Sure enough when he walked in the first thing he saw was her, barking orders to the staff "Good afternoon, Valkyrie. Do you need assitance?" he asked. Carly looked up "Oh, hi Spinelli. No, I've got this. What are you doing here?" he walked towards her "The Jackel was taking a walk and just decided to stop by." he answered. Carly instantly looked annoyed "Did Jason send you?" she asked.

Spinelli was shocked "No! No, nothing like that. The Jackel is here of his own accord." Spinelli said while sitting down at an empty table nearby. Carly began to say something else but just as she opened her mouth the phone rang "Let me get that, Spinelli" she said as she picked up "Oh, Hi Jax! What? You said you'd be home for dinner! No, no, you promised!". At those words Spinelli found himself flung back in time, nine years back to be exact:_ "No! No! You promised!" a woman screamed while standing in front of her young son "You promised me you wouldn't hurt him again!" the woman said as she back herself and the child into a corner. "Mama, it's ok, I'll be okay!" the boy said as tears ran down his face "No!" the woman screamed again "You promised me, Drake! After you hurt him so bad last time you promised me it would never happen again!" the man continued walking towards them "Rachel, he didn't do what I told him too! He can't get away with that" the giant of a man bellowed as he began to remove his belt. "Run, Damian! I'll be okay, baby, run!" the woman yelled through her tears "But, mama" the boy whispered "Just go!" the woman insisted, so he did. And as soon as he shut the door he heard her screams begin ... _"Spinelli ... Spinelii!" Carly said, he looked up at her "Sorry, I was just thinking about something." he softly replied.

Spinelli looked up at her "What's wrong, Valkyrie?" he asked. "Nothing, Jax just won't be home until late tonight and I overeacted a bit." she answered looking embarrassed as she realised how many people were around. "I'm sure that the White Knight has good reasoning." he said trying to cheer her up. "He does, I just ..." she trailed off as tears came in her eyes "It will be okay, Valkyrie, I know it will." Spinelli said with such determination that Carly was able to calm herself "Thank you" she told the young man. "Your welcome." he replied "The Jackel needs to be going now." "Bye, Spinelli!" Carly called as he walk away.

**Chapter Four:**

As Spinelli made his stops through town Maxie happened to run into Jason as he left the park, "What are you doing here?" she asked "I thought you were doing something with Spinelli.". Jason looked confused "No, I haven't asked him for anything today, why did you think that?". Now it was Maxie's turn to look confused "But he said... never mind. Do you know how you're gonna keep him busy tomorrow?" she asked with a smirk." Jason almost smiled as he replied "Max is taking him out of town to 'fix a computer' for someone we work with ... about three hours out of town and they're leaving at six in the morning.". Maxie thought about that for a minute "Are you sure it's a good idea to let him think we forgot?".

Spinelli decided to head to Colemans bar on the way home for a orange soda but when he walked in he saw that his friend Patrick was there already. "Greetings, Good Doctor." he said as he sat beside the man Patrick turned towards him "Hey, Spin." he said sounding distracted. "What is concerning you?" Spinelli asked Patrick sighed as he replied "Names. Robin wants to pick out a name.". Spinelli was confused "Do you want to bestow upon your ... Muffin the names she has picked?". Patrick sighed again "No, I don't really care as long as she doesn't name her Zelda or something and it keeps upseting her that have much imput. I don't know what to do!". Spinelli thought for a minute "What kind of name does she want the Muffin to have?" he asked. "She wants it to be special, she says it has to have meaning. I don't know what that means!" Patrick answered banging his head on the table.

"May The Jackel suggest a name" Spinelli asked his friend "Sure, I'm cluelles. Suggest away" Patrick replied. Spinelli paused for a moment before he spoke "If she wants it have meaning what about Michaela Georgianna? For the Little Dude and Sweet Georgie? The Jackel thinks that would be a name of great meaning.". Patrick looked suprised "Spinelli, I think she'll love that! It sounds just like what she's been pushing me for!" Spinelli smiled "I'm glad the Jackel could be of help.". Just the Coleman walked up, seeing Spinelli he asked "The usual?" Spinelli nodded "To go, please.". Coleman handed him his orange soda and Spinelli headed for home.

As Spinelli opened the door of the appartment he saw Jason sitting on the couch. "Good evening, Stone Cold." he said "There's pizza in the kitchen." Jason informed him. As Spinelli went to the kitchen to grab his dinner Jason asked "Why did you tell Maxie that had to do something for me today? I thought you liked her, why blow her off like that?". Spinelli walked back into the room with his plate of pizza "Maximista was making The Jackel uncompterable with her line of questioning." Spinelli replied "Did you get to see the Innocent One?" he added, quickly trying changing the subject. "For a few minutes." was the reply "What was Maxie asking you?" Jason asked. Spinelli pretended that it that it took a lot longer then usual to chew that particular bite of pizza, the finally answered "The Maximista was inquiring as to your Grasshopper's past."

Jason seemed confused as he realized that he also knew nothing of his young friends child hood "What's so bad about that?" he asked. "The Jackel prefers not to discuss matters long over with." he softly replied. There was a long silence as Jason tried to decide whether or not to press the boy. "Max is going to take you somewhere tomorrow, an assoiciate needs his computer fixed fast. You'll have to leave at six in the moning." Jason finally said, deciding that the matter could wait. "Oh, ok." Spinelli said as he put his plate in the dishwasher "The Jackel will go to bed then.". Jason waited until Spinelli was in his room before pulling out his phone "Max. It's a go. Be ready in the morning.".

As Spinelli got ready for bed he thought about what he had just been told. He decided that it didn't matter if his birthday was forgotten, he was an adult now, he didn't need a big deal made, he lived without it before and he could do it now.

**Chapter Five:**

As Spinelli sat in the passengers side of the car beside Max at seven a clock in the morning. "How long is this going to take?" he asked. Max turned to him "Three hours there, three hours back. Plus the time it takes to fix it. I'd say all day." he replied, trying to stay serious. "Oh." Spinelli said with sigh. He had hoped he might could make it back early enough that if the Blond One or Maximista had remembered he could do something with them.

While Spinelli sat in the car facing what he thought would be a very long day, Maxie knocked at Jason's apartment door. Jason opened the door revealing a small army behind Maxie holding paint cans and brushes, all dress in old clothes. Jason headed up stairs and Maxie, Milo, Mike, and the two littlest helpers, Morgan and Kristina followed him into Spinelli's room. "I had some of the other guards move the furniture out as soon as he left, let's get started guys." Jason announced. And with that Maxie opened the paint cans and passed out brushes.

Max and Spinelli walked out of a large house and headed back to the car. "The Jackel doesn't understand! Why didn't they tell us they got someone else to fix it?" Spinelli yelled in frustration. Max had to fight laughter as he answered him "I don't know, maybe they forgot that they asked you?". Spinelli continued fuming as he got into the car "But the Jackel could have done so much else today! Now the whole day is wasted!". As he started the car Max answered "Not quite, we should be home by one.".

The group stood back to examine their work on the room. "It perfect!" Maxie exlaimed "He'll love it!". Mike suddenly burst into laughter and all eyes looked down as he pointed to his grandchildren, the six and seven year old's were covered head to toe in paint. "How did you guys do that?" Maxie asked, supress laughter herself. Little Kristina looked down at her own clothing and then at her brother "I don't know." she said with a shrug. Mike managed to calm himself down and said "Come on guys, it's a good thing I have some clothes for you." as he ushered the children out the door he turned to the others "I'm gonna change them and then head down to Kelly's, who all will be there?". Maxie seemed to count in her head and then she answered "I had to invite Lulu since she's Spinelli's friend, she about fainted though. Um, she'll probably bring Johnny, Diane's coming, Kate, Sam, Liz and her kids, Cam wanted Spencer to come so Nik's coming with him, Lucky may come with Sam, Oh, and Alexis said that if Molly wasn't asleep she'd come early to pick Kristina up so she could be there too. I think that's it, well and all of us - including Max. So, pretty much half the town" Maxie said, looking tired just from listing everybody. "Ok." Mike said with a laugh "I'll be ready."

"What are we doing here?" Spinelli asked as they pulled into the parking lot behind Kelly's. "Well, since you got dragged all that way for nothing, I figured I could at least by you lunch." Max replied. "The large amount of cars here is rather unusual." Spinelli remarked. Max almost panicked, but caught himself "Saturday lunch rush, I guess" he said as they walked to the door. As Spinelli opened the door the entire room yelled in unison "Suprise! Happy birthday!". Spinelli froze he had never had a suprise party in his life, he couldn't beleive that they had done this for him. He was jerked out of thought when a herd of small children came running at him with handmade cards.

**Chapter Six:**

Spinelli sat in a daze surounded by almost all the people he had become close to since he came to town. All the children he cared so much about and even one he barely knew sat around him showing him all the little detail on their cards for him as they waited for Mike to bring out that cake and ice cream. It was everything he could have asked for. The thought shocked him as he realized he had never thought that before on his birthday, something had always been missing before.

"Alright guys, I have cake!" Mike announced as he came from the kitchen with Maxie and Milo behind him. Spinelli laughed when he saw what they had, Milo carried two large containers of ice cream, Maxie had a small one, of orange sherbet. As they sat it down the kids ran from Spinelli to the table. Spinelli walked over to the table and then he noticed that Maxie was placing candles on the cake, he smiled. It wasn't the way most people would want to spend their twenty-second birthday, but it was perfect for him. The whole room burst into song as Maxie lit the candles and he felt happier then he had ever felt.

After everyone ate Spinelli opened his presents - mostly clothes and things for his laptop, on obvious suggestion from Maxie and Jason, respectivly. The kids, however had insisted on buying him a present with their own money and would take no suggestions. They pooled their money and together they presented him with a large stuffed cat. He assured them that it was his favorite present. After many hours of more fun then Spinelli ever remembered having everyone began to go home. Maxie and Jason told him he had one more present waiting at home, so after Kristina and Morgan made sure to tell him that they had helped too, he was taken back to the apartment.

"The Jackel is most curious about his final present." Spinelli remarked as they entered the apparentment. Maxie walked over to the desk and picked up a blindfold "Come here!" she insisted. Spinelli was puzzled but he let her blindfold him and lead him up the stairs, once inside his room they Maxie removed his blindfold. "The regretably pink room is ... blue!" Spinelli said in amazment. Maxie smiled "It's periwinkle." she said "Me, Jason, Mike, Milo, Kristina and Morgan all painted it this morning!". Spinelli laughed, "So that's why you had a Protector Of The Night take the Jackel on a wild goose chase." Maxie nodded to Jason "That was his idea.". "I'm glad you like it, Spinelli!" Jason said.

Maxie stayed for a while and helped Spinelli put all his presents up and find a place for the stuffed cat. Once they finished they headed downstairs and found that Jason had picked up dinner for all of them. After they ate Maxie pulled out a movie that Spinelli had mentioned wanting to see and took him upstairs to watch it. As he sat with Maxie he was amazed at how far they had come, just a few months ago she had hated him and now she had given him the best birthday he had ever had. After the movie Maxie told him that she had to leave and she hugged him goodbye - which thrilled Spinelli to no end.

He walked her to her car and then came back in. "The Jackel is going to retire to th- his bedroom." Spinelli told the older man "Thank you for today." he said with genuine gratitude. Jason turned to him "You're welcome, Spinelli, but why are you going to bed so early?". "The Jackel is tired, it was a long day." Spinelli replied. Jason looked confused "But you spent half the day in the car and you went to be early last night." he said. Spinelli looked a little confused as he realized that Jason was right "The Grasshopper doesn't know why, but he is still tired. Good night, Stone Cold!" he said as he headed to bed.

**Chapter Seven:**

_"No, ow! Please! Stop, don't!" _ Spinelli sat straight up in bed when he woke up, he hated when old memories made it into his dreams. He looked at the clock at was shocked to see that it was eight thirty in the morning, he had over slept. He looked around his room, it finally felt like his, the pink was gone. He got dressed and went downstairs, sure enough, Jason was already gone. Spinelli grabbed a muffin and a box of juice and headed off to "work".

"Hey, Spin!" Max said when Spinelli opened the door to Sonny's coffie shop. "Greetings." Spinelli replied "Is Stone Cold inside?" he asked motioning to the back room. Max walked over to him "No, but Sonny is. He isn't in that bad a mood today so you might be safe to go in.". Spinelli decided to take his chance and knocked. "Who is it?" came the rather harse reply from inside the room "It is the Jackel, Mr. Corinthos, sir" Spinelli answered. Sonny sighed "Come on in." Sonny was sitting behind his desk not seeming to be doing much of anything so Spinelli sat down in a chair in front of him "Will you be needing the Jackel's services today?" he asked.

Sonny seemed annoyed, as usual "No, Spinelli. There's nothing for you to trace, I told you we're cutting back!". Spinelli tried to stay calm as not to anger the older man "Okay, the Jackel will be going then. Goodbye, Mr. Corinthos, sir." and with that Spinelli left the room. "Nothing?" Max asked as he walked out "No, he doesn't need me today." Spinelli replied. Max smiled "Hey, sorry again for taking you on that wild goose chase yesterday." Spinelli smiled too "There is nothing to be sorry for, the Jackel's birthday was wonderful and it could not have been without that." Spinelli said as he left.

Spinelli smiled as he walked down the street, he knew where he was going next. He wouldn't be able to stay long but he was going to visit his beautiful Maximista at work. He'd most likely be kicked out in less then five minutes, but it would be worth it! He saw her as soon as he walked in, sitting at her desk on the phone. He could tell she was busy and she hadn't seen him yet so he just stood and watched her for a while. She was totally clueless at how much he was in love with her, he wished he could find away to tell her.

Spinelli was brought out of his thoughts when Maxie hung up the phone and turned around "Spinelli!" she yelled running to him. She hugged him and the whole world felt right in that moment "Greetings, Maximista!" he said as she backed up. "What are you doing here?" she asked him although she was clearly happy to see him. "The Jackel just wanted to see how his Maximista was doing." Spinelli replied as he watched her every move. Maxie laughed "Your Maximista?" she asked playfully. Just then Kate called her from inside her office "I'm sorry, Spinelli, I have to go, bye!" Maxie called as she hurried in the room. Disapointed that the meeting was even shorter then he had though it would be, Spinelli left.

**Chapter Eight:**

As Spinelli walked away from the building his cell phone rang. "Greetings" he said as he answered the phone. "Spinelli, it's the blender again? Do you have time to fix it?" said the voice on the other end. "Of course, father of Mr. Sir, I'll be right there." Spinelli replied, when he hung up he turned and headed for Kelly's. It was a short walk as Port Charles is a fairly small town so he knew it wouldn't take long, even so he found himself getting tired.

As Spinelli walked in the resturaunt he noticed music playing. Mike walked over to him "Do you like it?" he asked "I thought it would be a nice touch.". Spinelli smiled "It is most wonderful, Mr. Senior Sir." he said as he followed Mike up to the counter. Mike handed the blender to him "It just stopped working again!" he said shaking his hand "Can you take a look?". "Of course!" Spinelli replied "It is no trouble for the Jackel at all!".

Spinelli set to work on the blender but as he worked a song came on the radio that he had not heard in years, he tried to fight it but within seconds he found himself ten years back in time: _A little boy, small for his age shut his bedroom door and ran across the room turing the radio up as he ran by. He climbed into his bed and curled into a ball. He tried to focus on the song, despratly trying to drown out the screams still echoing in his mind, he began to slowly rock back and forth. Suddenly he heard a loud noise and then more voices then he had ever heard in his life._

_In that instant the terror of what had just happened hit him and something changed even though he wanted to run and hide from the voices that where heading in his direction he couldn't. Suddenly his door opened and several people in uniforms burst in the room. "Police." he thought "I've seen them on t.v." as they came toward him he again wanted to run, he had never seen this many people before. He watched them ut of the corner of his eye, to scared to actualy lock eyes with any of them and as if he had no control over it, he was still rocking. Suddenly one man knelt down in front of him "Hello. My name is Officer Paul, can you tell me your name?" the man asked, when the boy didn't answer he reached out for him and the child involentarily jerked away._

_Officer Paul stood up and motioned someone else over to a corner, but they didn't realize the boy could still hear them. "There must be something wrong him." Paul said to the other man "Well, we have to get him out of here." the other man replied. Officer Paul looked back at the child "He's small enough to carry, maybe I can keep him turned away from the body." with that statement he walked back and again reached for the boy, who gave another involentary jerk away. Ignoring this the man picked the child up, the boy wanted to fight to, to run, but he was frozen with fear... _"Spinelli? Spinelli?" it was Mike "Are you ok?". Spinelli faked a smile "Fine, the song just reminded me of something."

**Chapter Nine:**

Spinelli went back to work on the blender, the memories were coming more then ever lately and it was begining to drive him insane. He had worked so hard to put it all behind him and start a totally new life and now his own mind was betraying him, flashbacks, nightmares and they were just getting worse! If it didn't stop someone was going to figure out that something was wrong and that was the last thing he needed. He continued tinkering with the blender as he thought and finally he figured out the problem. A few minutes later he called Mike in "It is as good as new." Spinelli said with a smile as he handed the blender back to Mike.

As Spinelli headed for the door, Sam walked in and stopped him. They sat together at a table and began to talk "So, do you like your room?" Sam asked him. "The Jackel is most thrilled, fair Samantha." Spinelli replied. As they talked Spinelli noticed how much she had changed since he first met her. She really cared for him, in a motherly kind of way - as a matter of fact she was reminding him more and more of his own mother. Spinelli stopped himself, not again, he had to find a way to stop thinking about the past.

Spinelli finished his talk with Sam and once again headed out but as soon as he turned the corner be bumped into - literally - Logan. "Sorry, Simian One." Spinelli said as he continued walking "What is wrong with you, you little freak! Can't you even watch where you're going?" Logan screamed in anger. Spinelli froze, once again transported back in time. _A little boy sat in a hospital room with people surrounding him, all talking as if he wasn't even there. "What is wrong with him?" a nurse asked, a doctor looked up "Psyciotrist says he's Autistic. Almost a good thing for the poor kid. Maybe he didn't realize what was happening." the doctor shook his head and went back to looking at the charts._

_Another nurse walked over to the doctor "Are you sure there isn't more to this? I mean, those old broken bones, there's no record of him. Something seems fishy." she said. The doctor looked annoyed "We don't go looking for zebras when a horse fits. The father explained all of his injuries and he said that they were too embarrassed about the boy to take him out in public. It was a fight over him that cause this. The mother wanted to take him somewhere. I'm not saying it was right - certainly not the murder, but it makes since." the doctor started to walk away but the nurse stopped him "But what about other thing? He's not even his real father!" she called. _

_The doctor turned back, angered by the nurses continued doubt "He never knew. Now stop questioning me." and with that he walked away. Without looking back, everyone followed him out and nobody saw the child begin to cry. _Spinelli snapped himself out of it and kept walking ignoring Logan as he continued to yell at him. After a couple of minutes he decided to head home. He was tired, it had been a long day.

**Chapter Ten:**

Spinelli opened the door to the penthouse and was glad to see that Jason was already home. Jason said nothing at first and Spinelli just watched him and he realized that he had never seen the man in any color but black or grey. He decided that for Christmas he was going to have to buy the man some colorful shirts. Finally Jason looked over at him "There's food in the kitchen, I ordered Chinese." he said. With that Spinelli headed to the kitchen to grab his dinner.

Spinelli brought his plate back into the living room and sat down in a chair by the couch where Jason was sitting. They never ate in the dining room, always in the living room. After a few minutes of eating Spinelli broke the silence "Did Stone Cold eat already?" he asked. Jason looked up at him "Yeah." he replied. Spinelli realized that the coversation was going no where so he tried again "The Jackel used to cook in his younger days, he may have to try again sometime." he said hoping to interest Jason with the detail from his past, however unimportant it was.

Jason looked suprised "You've never mentioned your past before, Spinelli." he replied, still looking rather shell shocked. Spinelli began to mildly panic, maybe this wasn't the good idea he thought was "The Jackel doesn't like to talk about it." he said trying to silently beg Jason to let it go. It didn't work "Why?" Jason asked. Spinelli froze trying desperately to find a way out the whole he had just dug for him self. Finally he spoke "The Jackel's past was an unpleasent one. It is not something he enjoys remembering." he said softly.

The doorbell rang and Spinelli jumped for it, he was literaly saved by bell. Relief melted into pure joy when he saw just who it was that "saved" him. "Maximista!" Spinelli said with huge grin "What brings you here?" he asked her. Maxie smiled "I felt bad for having to so fast earlier and I wanted to see you!" she said. Spinelli watched in awe as his beautiful Maximista walked right in and sat on the couch just like she owned the place.

Jason moved to the chair and Spinelli sat down beside her "The Jackel is most thrilled to see Maximista." he told her. The phone rang and Jason picked it up. Spinelli was so hypnotised by Maxie that he barely even took not and certainly didn't hear a word being said. Jason hung up the phone and turned to them, Spinelli instantly knew something was very wrong by the look on Jason's face. There was a moment of silence before Jason locked eyes with Spinelli "I'm not really sure how to tell you this. Your grandmother just died."

**Chapter Eleven:**

Spinelli was in shock, how could she be gone? Why wasn't there any warning? Jason spoke up again "She just died in her sleep Spinelli. It took a while for them to track you down, it happened yesterday. They said she wasn't in any pain." he said, trying to find some way to comfort his young friend. Maxie and Jason exchanged a quick glance at each other, both of knew that with what little was known about his past it seemed clear that his grandmother was all he had. Spinelli finally spoke "I ... I have to go. I have to go now." he said in a panic.

Maxie tried to calm him "It's late Spinelli and it's a long way away, let's wait until morning ok." she said. Spinelli barely heard her "I have to go now, She's ... I have to go!" he said to nobody in particular. Maxie walked to him and locked eyes with him "Spinelli. Listen to me, there is no way you are gonna get a flight leaving now and if you try to drive it will take you way to long. If you wait until tomorrow we can get a plane some where and I'll go with you. Ok?" she said. Spinelli looked at her with tears in his eyes "Ok." he said.

Maxie went in to her take-charge mode "Spinelli you go get some sleep." she said as she gave him a hug "Me and Jason will find a flight and then I'll go home and pack so I can go with you." she told him. Spinelli still couldn't understand this "Ok." he said again as he headed up the stairs. Maxie turned to Jason "Tennessee, right?" she said. Jason nodded and they headed for the computer to find the nearest airport they could leave from in the morning.

Spinelli lifted his bags into Maxie's car. It was six in the morning and they had an hour long drive ahead of them just to get to an airport that would take them where they needed to go on such short notice. Maxie came up behind him "I never got a chance to tell you last night, I'm so sorry Spinelli." she said hugging him again. Spinelli still felt numb but Maxie's presence made it easier to handle "That is much appreciated." he said. With that they got into the car and were on their way.

After a long silence Maxie decided to speak up "Were you close with your grandmother?" she asked him, not sure what else to say and hoping she didn't make things worse. Spinelli sighed "Granny was all the Jackel had." he replied knowing this left him open but not really caring. Maxie thought about that for a minute before she replied "What about parents?" she asked him. That was something that Spinelli really didn't want to answer but there was no way out so he gave as little detail as possible "The Jackel's mother died when he was twelve and he never knew him biological father" he finally replied. Maxie felt even worse for him now "Is there nobody else? No other family?" she asked him. Spinelli was sliently begging her to stop questioning him "Not that the Jackel knows of." he replied.

Maxie was confused now "But, if your mother died when she was twelve, wouldn't any family have come to the funeral? And didn't your grandmother ever mention anyone?" she asked. Spinelli sighed this wasn't going to end "The Jackel was not permitted to attend his mothers funeral. And Granny was an only child, she never mentioned anybody other then Grampa, and he died before I came to live with her." he said realizing he had said to much only after it was too late. Maxie started to ask another question but she didn't have a chance, they were at the airport.

**Chapter Twelve:**

Spinelli froze as he opened the door to the house he spent six years of his life in. Once again memories came flooding back but this time they weren't bad ones, they were some of the only good ones he had, Christmas's, birthdays, holidays and all the ways that Granny tried to make them special in her own way. When Maxie walked in he snapped back out of it. "This is the Jackel's old home." he said "This is Granny's house.". As Maxie began to walk around she was amazed that she was finally learming more of Spinelli's past. Though she never would have wish it to happen this way she was glad to know a little more about her secret crush.

"The guest room is the first door down that hall." he told Maxie giving a gesture to the direction he meant "The Jackel has to call Paster Joe." he added. Maxie began to walk down the hall but she stopped when she heard him speak again "Hello Pastor Joe, this is Damian." he said. Once she got over the slight shock she headed for the room and placed her things on the bed. She looked around, it was pretty nice, nothing special though. When she came back out Spinelli was off the phone.

Maxie walked over to him "You ... you didn't talk like you always do with him. I mean, I know you tone it down for kids, but I've never heard you talk that way to an adult." she said, hoping she explained herself well enough. Spinelli turned to her "Granny never let the Jackel talk like that in church." he replied. "Oh." Maxie said, shocked at such a simple answer from the normally complicated young man. Spinelli walked towards the couch "The funeral arrangements are made. It's early tomorrow morning." he said as he sat down "The Jackel can't beleive that Granny is really gone." he said with tears again in his eyes. Maxie sat beside him "I know." she said as she leaned against him and then hugged him.

They sat together like that for a long time and finally Spinelli broke the silence "The lovely Maximista has to eat. The Jackel will fix dinner." he announced. "You cook?" Maxie said, the shock in her voice obvious. Spinelli face fell again as he remembered "Granny tought me." he said as he headed for the kitchen. Maxie stayed sitting on the couch for a while but finally got up and began to look around again. She tried to imagine what it was like to grow up in the house with only a grandmother.

As she walked Maxie stopped to take note of the pictures on the wall. There were many pictures of a young girl all through her life but they seem to stop in her late teens and there were a few Maxie assumed were of Spinelli's grandparents. Her favorites were the ones of a young Spinelli, school pictures and Christmas pictures with a few random ones. After a while Maxie noticed that there were no pictures anywhere of him before the age he said he came to live with his grandmother at.

Maxie thought about that and that coupled with her earlier conversation with him had her very confused. She could tell however that this was not the time to ask an more questions. Just then she heard Spinelli call from the kitchen "Dinner is ready, Maximista!" and so she headed to join him.

**Chapter Thirteen:**

As they sat in a small, old church Maxie was suprised to find that there really was no family. It seemed as though the whole town was there, but nobody was related to Spinelli. She grabbed Spinelli's hand as the Paster walked up to begin the funeral. Spinelli still could not believe his granny was gone. It was weird being back with all these people and scary because they knew some of his secret. Spinelli squeezed Maxie's hand tighter as the funeral began.

The Pastor looked over the crowd and began to speak "Betty Spinelli was an amazing woman. I was fortunate enough to have known her for over fourty years, before I even became a Pastor. Her only child, Rachel, was born when she was thirty-four. She loved that girl, she was her princess. She always had her in the prettest dresses. It broke her heart when she lost contact with her when she was only eighteen. She got thoguh it though, her and her husband Robert, they helped everybody. They had a wonderful relationship as well, I know a part of her died when Robert did. An even bigger part died when Rachel murdered by her husband at only thirty." Maxie let out a small gasp at that, but Spinelli didn't even seem to notice.

The Pastor continued "I don't know how that woman got through losing her daughter like that, but she did. And then she showed us how strong she was when she took in Damian, the grandson she didn't even know she had. The social workers didn't think she could handle it, but I knew she could..." the words seemed to trail off as Spinelli found him self back in time once again._ A little boy was standing in a doorway with a social worker behind him. The woman spoke to another woman in the house "Are you sure you can handle him Ms. Spinelli?" she asked the older woman "I mean he doesn't even talk, I doubt he understands what's going on." she added._

_Ms. Spinelli looked at the woman "He's all I have left of Rachel." she said, loweing her voice she then added "And I have a reputation." with that she took the boy by the hand and led him into the house. The social worker sighed and left. Ms. Spinelli shut the door and then walked over to the child "I'm your grandmother, Damian." she said. _When Spinelli came out of the memory he saw that the service was over and people were begining to leave. He turn to Maxie to make sure she was there and then he stood up heading for the door to except the polite condolences from everyone.

Maxie stood with him as the crowd of people went past him. She could tell that he wanted to run. As she waited she thought about what she had heard, obviously there was a lot more to Spinelli then she knew and now she realized why he never mentioned his past. She had the feeling she may have only found out the tip of the iceberg today. The last woman handed Spinelli a container of food telling him she knew he wouldn't feel like cooking tonight and then it was over. Maxie again took Spinelli by the hand and they headed for the car to go back to the house for one more night.

**Chapter Fourteen:**

When they got back to the house they ate in almost complete silence. Maxie could tell that Spinelli was very upset and when they finished she went to Spinelli and hugged him again "It's gonna be ok, Spinelli." she told him. Spinelli nodded "The Jackel wishes to thank Maximista for coming with him." he said. Maxie looked him in the eye "You needed me. How could I not have come?" she replied. There was a long silence but Maxie broke it when she noticed a bruise on Spinelli's arm "What happened?" she asked him. Spinelli looked suprised "The Jackel does not know.".

Spinelli pondered the bruise for a while and then looked back up at Maxie "The Jackel is tired, he will retire to his childhood bedroom if Maximista does not mind." he said. Maxie was a little confused because it was very early but she knew it had been a hard day for him "Go ahead, good night, Spin!" she said. "Good night, Maximista!" he called back as he headed for his room. As Spinelli walked in his old room it hit him again that his grandmother was really gone and though he was tired he began pacing the room trying to make sense of it. He became so lost in thought that he bumped right into the corner of his old desk, as looked down and saw that he was bleeding he went back in time again.

_An older woman was sitting with a young boy placing a band-aid on his arm "There you go. You'll have to be careful of that corner, Damian. That's got to be at least the third time you've done that." she said as she smiled at the child. Damian looked up at the woman, locking eyes with her and smiling. She took this as a sign and began to say what she had been wanting to for months "Damian, you've come so far since you first came to live with me. You know what? I think they're wrong about you. You're not Autistic and you know what else? I think you can talk. I bet it was really scary when the police came. Maybe even scary enough to ... well, to scare you silent." she looked down at the boy. She knew that he had understood what she said but he looked upset._

_She had come far enough now, she wasn't giving up just yet "You know you're safe here. I've seen the changes in you, maybe ... maybe you couldn't talk at first but I bet you can now. Could you just try?" she saw the tears in the boys eyes and stopped. She hugged her grandson "It's ok. If you're not ready yet, I understand. Whenever you are though, I'd love to hear your voice." with that she stood up and slowly walk towards the door. Damian looked scared and there were still tears in his eyes but he finally realized that she was right, he could talk now. He took a deep breath and called out to her "Thank you, Granny.". The old woman turned around and ran to the child. _

When Spinelli came out of the memory he realized that he had tears in his eyes again, but this time for the grandmother that he had lost. He looked down and saw that his arm was still bleeding. Spinelli walked back over to the desk and opened a drawer He removed a box of band-aids that his grandmother had given him for just this thing and put one to use. He walked over to his bed to lie down and realized that this would be his last night in the house. He was going home with Maxie tomorrow and the house would be sold. He just hoped that when he left the house he could leave the memories that had been haunting him as well.

**Chapter Fifteen:**

It had been a week since he came home from his grandmother's funeral and Spinelli was finally about to leave the house. He had told Jason he was sick, and he the more time that went by he wasn't all that sure he was lying. He'd had a tempature all week, and he felt tired and a little achy. He was feeling a little better this morning and he was sick of being stuck in his room. Spinelli headed for the coffee shop to see if he was needed.

When Spinelli walked into the backroom of the coffee shop he was shocked to see a man there that he didn't know. Jason looked up from behind the desk "Spinelli! Are you feeling better?" he asked. "Yes, Stone Cold. The Jackel wishes to know who the unknown ... protecter of the night is." Spinelli answered. Jason pulled him out of the man's earshot "This is Greg Nelson he runs a business in another state. We have never had a conflict with him and after Michael, Sonny decided to merge businesses with him. The plan is for us to slowly do less and less and then make it look like Greg took the whole thing over by force. It's the only way Sonny can think of to get us out." Jason whispered to Spinelli.

Spinelli was shocked but also releived, this could solve the problems of many people that he cared about. He knew this meant he'd have to start looking for another job - hopefully a legal one this time, but he didn't thik he'd have much trouble. "The Jackel is glad that Stone Cold and Mr. Sir have found a way to protect the ones they love." he told Jason with a smile. Now it was Jason's turn to look releived "Good. Well, you can go ... have fun. There's nothing for you to do today." he tolds his young friend. Spinelli smiled and headed out of the coffee house.

Spinelli decided to head to Crimson headquarters to see Maxie. He hadn't seen her since the day after the funeral and he missed her like crazy. He wasn't to thrilled about her knowing what she now did about her past, but he figured he could at least put off her questions by visiting her at work. Before he was even half way there he felt himself getting tired, maybe he wasn't as over this thing as he thought. He slowed his pace and kept going.

As soon as he he walked into the office he saw her, his beautiul Maximista. It didn't take long before she noticed him too, she ran for him. "Spinelli!" she cried as she pulled him into a hug "Are you feeling better? Jason said you were sick?" she added, sounding concerned. Spinelli smiled "The Jackel is feeling much better. How is the lovely Maximista?" he asked his secret crush. Maxie sat down and motioned for him to sit too "I'm fine. I'm actually off in a few minutes. You wanna go to Kelly's?" she asked him. Spinelli forgot all about being sick and beamed "Of course. I would love to!" he replied.

**Chapter Sixteen:**

Spinelli was glad that Kelly's wasn't a long walk, he was still tired but he didn't even care as long as he was with Maxie. When they walked in Mike gave Spinelli a knowing grin, he was one of the many people that had picked on Spinelli's huge crush on Maxie. As soon as they sat down Mike came to the table with orange soda's for them "On the house." he said before Spinelli could say word. As the old man walked off Maxie turned to Spinelli "How are you doing?" she asked him. Spinelli smiled and lied "The Jackel is feeling much better, well, I am still slightly tired but ..." Maxie cut him off "I'm glad but that's not what I meant." she said.

He sighed "The Jackel is doing fine. I am sadden by the lose of Granny but the Jackel will be fine. I always am." he told her. Spinelli decided to quickly change the subject, he leaned in close to her "Stone Cold has informed The Jackel that Mr. Sir is in the process of leaving the ... business." he whispered to her. Maxie looked shocked "Really? He didn't even do that when he thought Michael was DEAD!" she said in astonishment. Spinelli nodded "The Jackel knows of that. How ironic it is that they once thought young Michael's life had been ended by a bullet to the brain, and not it may have been." he remarked. It was Maxie's turn to nod "I just can't beleive he's leaving now." she said.

Spinelli was very releived to have successfully gotten the conversation off of himself. "The Jackel has heard all about the kidnapping of Mr. Sir's children." he told Maxie. Maxie stopped whispering "It was horrible. It's like living it all over again now though." she said. Spinelli looked puzzled "This is why the Jackel doesn't understand, why leave now? Why not when Mr. Sir thought one of his children was murdered intentionally? Why now when he was not the target?" he said a little louder then he meant too. Maxie thought for a moment "Maybe that's the point, maybe now he see's that every moment he is with them they are in danger." she commented.

Spinelli sighed "It's just sad though, if Mr. Sir had left before, when he thought Little Dude was dead, his son would not be where he is now. Little Dude would be fine." Spinelli said with a slight catch in his voice at being reminded of the childs current state. Neither one of them saw Sonny before it was too late. Sonny grabbed Spinelli by the shirt, pulling him upand Spinelli had to fight of another memory - he had to be alert now! "Do not talk about my children!" Sonny screamed at the top of his lungs. Spinelli was to scared to do anything "The ... The Jackel did not mean it the way it sounded" he stammered. Just then Mike came out of the kitchen "Sonny let him go!" the man yelled at his son. Sonny did, but violently, he threw Spinelli to the ground.

Spinelli sat up, but he had hit his head on the way down. He tried to stay brave for Maxie, but he knew there was a lot of blood. Maxie was at Spinelli side in a heartbeat she pulled him to her hugging him "Are you ok?" she asked threw her tears. "The Jackel is fine." Spinelli insisted but he could tell by the looks of people around and by the pain coming from his head that this wasn't true. Maxie eyes lit up with anger as she turned to Sonny "You are nothing but a bully!" she screamed at him "He wasn't trying to insult you, don't you get that he loves Michael too? Look what you did to him!" she was on a roll. When she turned back to Spinelli she knew now was not the time for yelling, Mike had given him a towel to hold against his head but it was almost soaked through "I'm taking you to the hospital, Spinelli" she announced.

**Chapter Seventeen:**

Spinelli had been taken back to a room as soon as they saw him. He was waiting for a doctor who should be there any minute. "I am fine, Maximista." he told Maxie as she paced by his bedside. Maxie looked baffled "Spin! You're still bleeding! That's not fine!" she said in slight annoyance. Finally Patrick came in and called a nurse to come help him. After looking at Spinelli's head he spoke up "You're gonna need stitches, Spin. What did you do?" he asked.

Maxie didn't let Spin say a word "That big bully Sonny practically threw him just because Spin talking about Michael!" she said, getting angry all over again. Patrick continued to examine the wound on Spinelli's head. He turned to the nurse "It shouldn't be bleeding this much. Keep presure on it." he said under his breath. Patrick looked worried "Have you been taking any medication?" he asked Spinelli. Spinelli looked startled "No, most over the counter medications tend to have an adverse affect on The Jackel." he told Patirck.

Patrick began to look even more worried "Spinelli, have you been feeling sick, lately?" he asked. Spinelli tried to play it down "A little bit but ..." Maxie cut him off "He's been tired easily and he has bruises and he doesn't know where they came from, Jason told me that he had a fever and..." as she listed the symptoms, with what little medical knowledge she had Maxie became very scared. Patrick took a deep breath "Ok, then. I'm gonna leave the nurse to do your stitches and go get another doctor, I think you need some tests." he said. As Patrick left the room Maxie felt herself sink on to the foot of Spinelli's bed. This could no be good.

Spinelli sat alone in a hospital room waiting for everyone to come back. They had sent Maxie out of the room and told him that a Dr. Wilson was on the way. Sure enough with in a few minutes the doctor was in the room with him and a nurse was drawing blood. Spin closed his eyes and went back in time. _A young boy sits in hospital room surounded by people sticking him with what felt like fifty needles and he can not make him self speak - or even move. _Spinelli opened his eyes, he hated that memory and he hated hated needles ever since.

They had let Maxie back in the room and she was waiting with Spinelli. Maxie knew what this could mean but she tried not to let on to Spinelli. They had said it would be a few minutes, well it had been at least half an hour. Finally Dr. Wilson came back in the room and Maxie knew from the look on his face it wasn't good. As soon as he opened his mouth her fears were comfirmed "Damian, I know that this is very hard to hear, but you have Leukemia.".

Spinelli took in a sharp breath but the doctor continued "You have had it for a while and at this point I think and bone marrow transplant may needed. Do you have any family near by?" the doctor asked. Spinelli was shell shocked "I don't have any at all." he said almost in a whisper. Maxie could tell by the look on the doctors face that this wasn't good. "We'll get you on the list and you'll need to get your friends to be tested. We'll have to start treatment imedeatly, maybe we can slow it down until we find a match." the doctor said. All the color drained out of Spinelli's face and timed seemed to stop as it hit him - he was probably going to die.

**Chapter Eighteen:**

The doctor left the room leaving them alone."Why does all this have to happen to me?" Spinelli asked with tears in his eyes,in the pain of the moment the security blanket of his nicknames, the safety of that little way of avoiding reality was failing. Maxie leaned in and hugged him "Spinelli, I know you don't like to talk about about it but ... at the funeral, it made me wonder even more. Spinelli, what happened when you were a child?" she asked him. There was a moment of silence and then the floodgates opened and through the tears his story came pouring out. "The Ja... I grew up in total isolation. I never knew anyone but my parents, my mother let me out in the yard, but never anything more then that. Television and the internet were my only connections with the outside world. It - it was all I knew." Spinelli paused for a moment and Maxie hugged him again "Oh, Spinelli!" she she said, but this time she didn't let go of him. It was as if she was giving him the strength to go on.

"My father, he - he was very violent. For as long as I can remember he beat me." Spinelli paused again as Maxie let out a gasp, but she motioned for him to continue so he did. "I had no escape from him and I could do nothing right in his eyes. My mother, though I beleive she loved me deeply was too afraid to ever do anything. It ... it happened daily." He had to pause for a moment to try and calm himself. "Once, when I was twelve he - he beat me so bad that ... I ... could barely move for weeks. My mother finally stood up to him that day, she told him that it had to stop and it did - until I got better." Spinelli looked over at Maxie, she had tears in her eyes but she still hadn't let him go. She seemed to silently tell him that it was ok to keep going.

"He came at me again one day and, and I guess she had finally had enough. She stood in front of me and she would not let him near me He just got madder and madder and then she yelled for me to run. I did not want to go but she yelled again "Just go!" so I did." he let out a sob and once again regained his conposure to continue. "I ran, I ran for my room and I went in it but I left the door open just a little bit. I watched. I should have done something but I - I froze! I sat in my bedroom floor and I just watched as he beat her to death!" He felt like he couldn't breathe, he had to stop again. Maxie looked up at him "I'm so sorry, Spinelli! I never knew!". He couldn't stop now, he had to get it all out and so he continued. "Once she stopped screaming, I ... I shut the door and I ran to my bed. I turned on the radio because I was still hearing her screams in my head. I curled up in a ball and something inside me just froze. I went catatonic, just like Kristina did.

Then the police came bursting in, somebody must have drove by and heard her. They came in my room and I was still in that ball, rocking back and forth. I was unable to talk, unable to make eye contact, I could barely even will myself to move and what made it worse was I jerked away everytime someone touched me. I stayed that way for a long time, they thought I was Autistic. Because of that they began to talk ... as if I wasn't there and it was revealed to me that my father was not biologicly my father at all. Someone had just left me with that man and never looked back! ... I was in a group home for a while. Nobody talked to there, so I made up names for everybody - like the nicknames of the people I knew on the internet, I was the ace of cyberspace at a very young age. It was months before they found Granny so the naming just stuck."

Spinelli paused for a moment. No words were spoken between him and Maxie, she was still holding on to him, willing him to keep going. "Grandpa was already gone when I moved in with Granny. I was all she had left. She spent time with me, she talked to me, she told me about when my mother was a child. After a while she broke through, it was slow but I regained what I had lost that night. Once I could speak again I was sent to school.They tried to put me in special education, they did not know that what my mother had not taught me I had learned online. Once I was put in normal classes I was instantly picked out as the freak, tormented daily - again - though it was no where was as bad as my early years. Then once I finished school I moved away, as far away as I could get from all reminders of my past. You know the rest." Spinelli stopped again, but this time he was finally finished.

After years of hiding it, he had finally released the presure that had been building for so long. The silence surrounded them as they sat in that cold hospital room, a young girl with her arms around a boy as he sat on the edge of a hospital bed crying. As he sat there he began to wonder if he had finally released his past only to have lost his future.

**Chapter Ninteen:**

It was the next morning and neither Maxie or Spinelli had gotten any sleep. Spinelli had been poked, prodded and tested almost all night. They had tested him to find out his tissue type, not they needed donors to test and Maxie had wasted no time. As they began to set up for Spinelli to start chemotherapy Maxie called everyone she knew. As she walked out of his hospital room she smiled for the first time that day. It looked like the entire town had shown up to be tested.

As Maxie got closer she started to count who was there but soon realized it was easier to count who wasn't. People she hadn't even thought to call were there for Spinelli. Maxie felt releived, she had been tested last night but she knew they needed more people "Good thing it's a Saturday." she said under her breath. As she stood watching Mike came out of a room and headed straight for her "How's he doing?" he asked in an almost panicked voice. Maxie's face fell "Not good. He's scared and upset, he doesn't have a good chance. They said the best chance is a sibling and he doesn't even know who his father is! And even if he does get a transplant there's a thirty-five percent chance he still won't make it. It's not fair!" Maxie said with tears in her eyes.

Mike looked crushed "He's gonna be okay, Maxie. He has to be. We can't lose two innocent people in just a matter of months." he said on the verge of tears. With that Mike left and Maxie just stoof there for a while watching the line of people going in to get tested for Spinelli, her best friend, the man she was in love with. Finally Maxie realized that Spinelli would be wondering where she was so she headed back to his room. Spinelli tried to smile when she walked in "Hello beautiful Maximista!" he said. Maxie tried to sound like she wasn't worried "Spinelli, I think the whole town has shown up to be tested for you! You wouldn't beleive it!" she said with a smile.

Spinelli tried to act like this cheered him up "That's great!" he told her. Neither one of them knew what to say, and so they said nothing and just sat together. They spent most of the day like this just sitting together, not saying much as doctors came in and out to do more and more tests on Spinelli. Maxie could see the look on his face everytime they brought in another needle, she knew that for some reason this was one more thing that held bad memories for him. After dinner Jason finally showed up.

Jason was devastated about what was happening to his young friend. He didn't think he could handle losing yet another person who was close to him. "Hey, Spinelli." he said, sitting in chair beside the bed "Are you ok?" he asked. Spinelli tried to be strong for his role model "The Jackel is fine." he said. Jason knew he was lying "Spinelli you can tell me the truth." he said softly. There was a long silence "I'm scared." Spinelli whispered.

**Chapter Twenty:**

Maxie woke up and headed down stairs, Jason had sent her home the night before and stayed with Spinelli. When she saw Mac she hugged him "Thank you for coming to be tested for Spinelli, I know you don't like him." she said. Mac smiled at daughter "He's your best friend and just because I don't like him doesn't mean he deserves to die." he told her. As Maxie grabbed a quick breakfast he thought of how she had known way to much loss in her young life, for someone of only twenty-one, she'd been though more then most people in their entire lives. When she headed for the door he called after her "I'm sure it will be ok, Maxie!".

Spinelli sat with Jason in his hospital room. He still couldn't beleive what had happened in the past few days. Could his life really end like this? So soon? Jason sat beside him in silence as he often did but he was lost in thought as well. He had lost Michael, who had really been his first child and he might as well have lost Jake. He couldn't beleive that now he might lose someone else he thought of as a son.

The awkward silence was driving Spinelli insane so he was very glad to see Patirck when he walked in. As a doctor Patrick was used to dealing with sick people, but that didn't really make it much easier to see his friend like that. "Hey, Spin! I decided to check in on you before my shift. You doing ok?" he asked the young man. Spinelli shrugged "Well, they set everything up for today, all the tests and things, The Jackel starts chemotherapy in a few hours but I feel ok now." Spinelli said. It was driving Patrick crazy that he couldn't do anything to help his friend - he was a doctor, he hated feeling so helpless. "You'll be fine, Spin. If anybody can beat this you can." Patrick said as he left the room.

Maxie passed Patrick as she came in the room. She gave her friend a hug and then quickly found a movie to watch to try and take both their minds off of reality. It seemed to work but as soon as it was over the Dr. Wilson came back in and they began to prepare Spinelli to start chemotherapy. Maxie felt totally helpless the rest of the day as all she could to was sit with Spinelli. When Spinelli was finally able to go to sleep she turned to Jason who had barely been noticeable all day.

Maxie sighed "It just isn't fair Jason. He's been through so much." she said. Jason looked up "I know. I get the feeling his childhood wasn't the best. He doesn't talk about it though." he said. Maxie looked shocked, she had assumed Jason knew "He never told you? Jason he was horribly abused. He knew no one but his mother and step-father until he was twelve and saw his mother beaten to death for protecting him. Then he was taken in to foster care. It's how he ended up with his grandmother." she told him, again horrified at the details. Jason was shocked but it all seemed to click "I guess that makes sense. What about his father?" he asked. "He doesn't have a clue who he is." Maxie replied and with that they both went back to silently sitting at Spinelli's bedside.

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

Maxie had stayed overnight and called to say she would be in late, she knew they would have the results for all the people that came to be tested today. The seconds seemed like hours but finally Dr. Wilson came in. Spinelli could tell from the look on his face that it wasn't good. The doctor took a deep breath "We are not through going going through the registry yet but so far we have not found a match." he said. Timed seem to go into slow motion as Maxie hugged him and Jason grabbed his hand. When Spinelli came out of his daze the doctor was gone and Maxie was leaving, she had to call people to let them know before work.

Maxie made a few calls and told everyone to spread the news, grim as it was. Just as she was about to call Mike he walked over to her "Did they find a match?" he asked her. Maxie took a deep breath "No. They said they aren't through with the registry but there's no match so far. I can't lose him Mike, he'll be the third ..." she trailed off but Mike knew what she meant, it was obvious she had fallen for the boy. It hit Mike hard but he knew what he had to do "It's gonna be alright, Maxie. There's still one thing left." he said. Before she could reply he had walked away and she didn't have time before work to follow.

This was the last thing that Mike had wanted to do. He had hoped and prayed that it wouldn't come to this but it had and he wasn't gonna let Spinelli die, that had been the point all along. Mike paused for a moment to collect himself before he opened the door to the backroom of Sonny's coffee shop. Just as he has hoped Sonny was alone "Hey, dad." Sonny said when he saw him. Mike didn't have time for chit-chat "Hello Sonny. You know that Spinelli has what Kristina has and he needs a bone marrow transplant, right?" he said to his son. Sonny looked confused "Yeah." he said slowly. Mike paused for a moment, how was he going to explain this?

Finally he replied "You and Morgan have to be tested." he said. Sonny looked confused and annoyed "Why? And Morgan can't be tested, kids can't give bone marrow transplants to people they aren't related to." he said. Mike decided just to spit it out "He is related to him. Spinelli is your son." he said. Sonny went from shock to confusion to anger and disbelief within seconds "How can he be my son? And how would you know?!" he yelled. Mike knew there was no backing out now "Remember Rachel?" he said "Did you even know her last name?". Sonny remembered, but he still didn't beleive it "How do you know about her?" he asked.

Mike sighed "She came looking for you and found me. She was pregnant and her father had kicked her out. She said she was 100 sure it was yours." he told Sonny. Sonny was still in denial "So? Just because he has the same last name doesn't mean he's my child!". Mike took a step toward Sonny "She sent me a letter when the baby was born, Sonny. She said she'd had a boy on the same day Spinelli was born and named him Damian Millhouse Spinelli. She said she was getting married and they'd be fine but she wanted you to know. I didn't know where you where though.". Sonny couldn't beleive it "Maybe it's a different kid." he said, slightly panicking thinking of how badly he had treated Spinelli.

Mike shook his head "No, after I found you again, I looked him up, to make sure he was ok and, it took a long time but when I finally found him he was living with his grandmother, Betty Spinelli in the same town Spinelli comes from. It's him." he said. Now Sonny was furious "You knew I had a child and you didn't tell me?" he screamed at his father. Mike stood his ground "I saw how you were living and I thought he was happy. I didn't want him to be in any danger. Every time I'd almost tell you something else would happen, to you or the kids. I didnt want him to end up like Lily or ... or Michael." he said. Sonny sank back into his desk chair "My son? Spinelli is my son?" he said, trying to let it sink in. Mike put his hand on his shoulder "Yes. And now you have to be there for him. You and Morgan may be his only chance to survive.".

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

Morgan and Kristina sat on a couch in a the hospital waiting room waiting for their father to come talk to them. Their mothers sat at the other end of the room getting along for once. "Can you believe it?" Carly asked Alexis. Alexis shook her head "No. It's totally out of the blue. Are you gonna let Morgan be tested?" she replied. Carly seemed slightly hurt that Alexis even asked "I'm not just gonna let Spinelli die. I mean, Sonny has to explain it to Morgan, but I don't think he'll have a problem with it." she answered. At that moment Sonny came in and head for his youngest children.

"Daddy!" Kristina yelled as she ran to her father with Morgan close behind. Sonny hugged them and then lead them back to the couch and sat the down. He sat on a couch opposite them and began to talk "You guys know Spinelli?" he asked all thought he knew what the answer was. Morgan nodded, "Yeah, he's really cool!" Kristina said with a smile. Sonny took a deep breath "Well, I have something to tell you guys about him. I didn't know until earlier today but it turns out that Spinelli is my son. He's your brother." he told his children. Morgan's face lit up and Kristina jumped out of her seat "Really? He is? Cool! But, Daddy, why did we have to come to the hospital?" she asked.

Sonny motioned for her to it back down "Kristina, remember when you were sick? You needed the special blood to get better that you got from Sam's baby." Kristina nodded and Morgan did too, he the story. Sonny continued "Well, Spinelli is sick just like that. He needs the special blood too. So we're here so that we can go see him and so that - if Morgan wants to he can go be tested with me to see if one of us can give Spinelli the special blood." he said. Morgan looked up at Sonny "If I give him the special blood he'll get better like, Kristina, right?" he asked. Sonny decided not to tell the young children that he could still die "Yes, he will." he said. Morgan smiled "Then I want to do it." he said. Kristina cut in "Can we go see Spinelli now?" she asked. Sonny smiled at her "In just a few minutes, Grandpa Mike is talking to him now." he told her.

Mike walked into Spinelli's hospital room "How are you doing?" he asked, glad to see that Spinelli was alone for once. Spinelli turned to him "Ok, a little tired, but I'm doing ok right now." he said. Mike sat down beside Spinelli "I have something to tell you and it's going to be hard to understand so I'm just gonna jump right in. First I want you to know that he never knew, ok. Sonny is your father." Mike told his grandson. Spinelli was in shock, this man that hated him so much was his father? Then he realized it also meant that Mike was his grandfather and Michael, Morgan and Kristina were his little brother and sister. That part he liked, it explained the conection he had always felt to the children, then he remembered that Michael was adopted. He felt himself smile, he figured there were some things you just know. Then his face fell when he realized that Michael might not even get to know this.

Spinelli them remembered that Mike was still in the room "How did you find out?" he asked. Mike knew this would be the hardest part to explain "I've always known. At first I didn't know how to find Sonny but then when we met again I started looking for you, it took a long time, years but when I did you were living with your grandmother. I knew something bad had to happened for you to end up there instead of with your mother but I had seen enough of Sonny's life to know you were safer there. There were so many times I almost told, but then something else would happen. I couldn't let you be hurt like Michael, Morgan and Kristina were. You were the only one I could protect, so I had to." Mike told him with tears in his eyes. Spinelli knew that if he hadn't found him until he was with his grandmother Mike really had kept him safe. He tried to smile "The Jackel knows. I just, I can't stop thinking that maybe I could have protected Michael, Morgan and Kristina if we knew before. Maybe I would have even been in the warehouse and Michael wouldn't have been standing there." Spinelli stopped because he was starting to cry.

Mike placed his hand on Spinelli's shoulder "It's ok. There was nothing you could have done, that's on me." he said. Spinelli was silent for a minute "The Jackel will want to know more later but, I am to overwhelmed at the moment." he told his new-found grandfather. Mike smiled "I understand, Spinelli." he said. They sat in silence for a moment and then Mike spoke up again "Sonny is waiting outside with Morgan and Kristina. Do you want to see them?" he asked. The young man smiled again "Yes, please go get them ... Grandsir." he replied.

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

The door to the hospital room opened and Kristina and Morgan ran in. The small children ran to the young man in the hospital bed excitedly hugging him. Morgan was the first to speak "You're really our big brother!" he said. Spinelli smiled "I really am." he told the child. The children sat at the end of his bed and Kristina looked at him "Does this mean we get to see you more?" she asked. Spinelli laughed "I hope so!" he replied. As he sat with the children something clicked for him, he had a family. A quite disfunctional one and one that would take a while to fit into, but he still had a family.

There was a long silence from everyone in the room and Spinelli looked around, his father, his grandfather, his little brother, his little sister. It was so much to take in. Little Kristina broke the silence "Daddy says you're sick like I was." she said. Spinelli had almost forgotten in the midst of all that was going on but she shook it of, he could scare the kids "Yeah, I am, Krissy." he said. Morgan who didn't really understand what was going on yet turned to Spinelli "I'm gonna be tested-ed. I might can make you all better." he said. Spinelli smiled and cheared up again as he remembered what he had been told "The best chance is a sibling.", well now he has one that can be tested. Spinelli reached for the six year old and put him in his lap "Thank you very much." he told him.

For the next hour or so he sat talking with his new-found siblings. All they could talk about was "When you get better..." and he hoped beyond hope that it would happen. He had finally found his family, he didn't want to leave it yet. Through the whole thing Sonny stood silently in the corner and watched. Spinelli forced himself not to wonder what the man was thinking. The man that had put him in the hospital - which had actually turned out to be a blessing - had just found out he was his father and that kind of scared him.

Finally the children's mothers came in and said it was time to go. He exchanged hugs and "I love you"'s with his new siblings and then they left. Kristina to go home and Morgan to find out if he would be the one to save Spinelli's life. When they left Spinelli turned to Sonny who finally spoke "I promise you I never knew." he said. Spinelli felt a rush of emotions go through his body but somehow he stayed calm "I beleive you." he replied.

Sonny was obviously very uncomfertable "I have to go be tested as well, but I want to tell you I'm sorry. I never should have treated you like that." and with that he left the room. Spinelli leaned back and closed his eyes trying again to make sense of all that was happening. Mike sat down beside him and spoke "He's feeling very guilty, Spinelli. His step-father was abusive, I know it's eating him alive that he hurt his own child." he told Spinelli. It was only then that Spinelli remembered the story and it hit him just how cruelly history had repeated itself.

Maxie was walking down the hospital hallway heading for Spinelli's room when she saw Morgan. "Hey, Morgan! What are you doing here?" she called to the little boy. He came running to her "I just got tested to see if my special blood can help Spinelli. He's my big brother!" the child excitedly said.

**Chapter Twenty-Four:**

Maxie was in shock. Carly had confirmed that it was true and then taken her son home. Maxie stood frozen in the hallway, the man that had put Spinelli in the hospital because of his strange hate for the young man was his father? It didn't make any sense. Then she saw him coming down the hallway and she snapped.

She made a beline for Sonny "You are his father?!" she screamed. He started to reply but she didn't let him. "How could you of all people abandon your son? You are even more heartless then I thought!" Maxie yelled barely taking a breath. A crowd began to gather but Maxie didn't even notice "You're the one that put him in the hospital in the first place! What are you even doing here? Oh, wait let me guess, all the sudden you care about him and out of the goodness of your own heart you're getting tested?" she continued getting closer and closer to Sonny.

The crowd was fasinated, Maxie was screaming at this man that almost the entire town was afraid off. Sonny tried to explain "I am - I just want to help him!" he said. Maxie shot him down "Yeah, right! Who's paying you to try to save your own son?" she replied. Sonny actually looked hurt by this "Nobody! I want to help him!" he yelled. Maxie wasn't having it "You are such a monster! How could you do this to him?" she again screamed with tears building up in her eyes.

Sonny was in shock but Maxie was just getting started. She took a breath and began again "You complain about your own past and yeah, it sucked but do you even know what you put your son through by abandoning him? He had it way worse then you!" she screamed. Sonny was horrifed and the crowd of bewildered people continued to grow. "Your step father was abusive but at least you had a chnce of defending yourself! He can't even remember a time when his stepfather wasn't there beating him! You were locked in closets, but you got out! Spinelli never left his house until he was twelve! Your mother died, he witnessed his step-father beat his mother to death when he was twelve! How could you leave him with that man?!" she screamed, tears flowing.

Sonny backed against the wall, this couldn't be happening. At this point Jason walked in and saw what was going on. Maxie wasn't finished with Sonny yet though, she went on "You torment him about his nicknames, you don't even know why he does it. You - you take care of Kristina when she's catatonic because of you. Where were you when he was catatonic for months after the murder? Where were you when he was in foster care? All this tough talk about protecting your kids at all costs. What about him!" she said begining to sob.

Jason knew this wasn't good but he couldn't make his way to Sonny from where he was. Maxie took a few deep breaths to calm her self and then looked up, her eyes filled with anger "The only contact you've ever had with him was making his life more miserable. If you aren't a match don't you ever come near him again. You don't deserve to me a father. Michael was shot by your side, Spinelli was nearly beaten to death across the county. Your children aren't safe with you or without you." she said with a disgusted look on her face. Sonny couldn't take anymore he ran out of the hospital and Jason followed him.


	2. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five:**

Sonny ended up back at the coffee shop in that back room again and it wasn't long before Jason caught up with him. Jason had put most of the pieces together but he was still very confused. After a moment of silence he spoke up "What is this, Sonny? You're Spinelli's father?" he asked. Sonny looked bewilldered "I didn't know Jason, I swear. I never would have treated him like that." he replied. Jason looked confused "Maxie made it sound like..." Sonny cut him off "Maxie never let me explain myself. She was right about everything else though." he told his friend.

Jason could see that Sonny was devasted "No, she wasn't, Sonny." he said, half lying. Sonny was not going to be calmed down "She was! I could have saved Spinelli, I should have known. How stupid is it to have sex with a woman and never even speak to her again? I knew she could have been pregnant, I even though about it but I never bothered to check on her. If I had, so much would have been different!" he said almost yelling. Jason didn't know what to do "It isn't like you abandend him on purpose though, you didn't know." he replied.

Sonny kept going as though he hadn't even heard Jason "As if that wasn't enough I have tormented the kid. My son. I tormented my own son. I put him in the hospital! How could I have been so stupid as to ever lay a finger on him after my childhood. I don't even want to know what that did to him, he had it worse then me!" Sonny paused for a moment. Jason jumped in "What? Spinelli was abused?" he asked. Sonny turned away "You didn't hear her whole rant then. Yes, he was. His entire life his step-father beat him, she said he almost killed him! He was never even able to leave his house until his mother was beaten to death by his step father - as he watched!" Sonny said getting more and more worked up by the moment.

Jason was in shock but he knew he had to calm Sonny down before he got out of control. He thought for a moment before he spoke "It wasn't your fault." Jason said. Sonny again didn't seem to notice Jason's remarks "And now that I finally know who he is he might die! And Michael never even got to know that he had a brother. That's my fault too, so is everything else bad that's happened to my kids, even this leukemia. It can be caused be genetics. Now I'm about to lose another son and it's my fault this time too." Sonny said. Jason didn't know how to respond.

Maxie marched into Spinelli's hospital room. The first words out of her mouth were "Sonny is your father? That jerk! How could he treat his own son like that!" she said still fuming. Spinelli was taken aback by the fact that she already knew but he quickly jumped to his new-found father's defense "Mr... the unknown parental one never knew of the Jackel's existence before today." he told her. Maxie felt a slight twinge of guilt which she shrugged off by telling herself he still deserved even worse then what she had told him.

There was silence in the room as Maxie sat down by Spinelli "So you've spoken to him?" she asked. Spinelli took a deep breath "The Jackel has." he replied. Maxie reached over and took Spinelli's hand "Did he at least appologise?" she asked him. Spinelli nodded, he was begining to feel very week as the days events caught up with him. He looked over all that had happend that day "The Jackel's whole ... family was here earlier. Well, all but the little dude." Spinelli said with tears forming in his eyes.

Maxie felt her heart ache for him "Oh, Spinelli! I'm so sorry!" she said hugging him. Spinelli felt a faint smile cross his lips at the unexpected embrace "The Jackel will be fine. I just wish ... I wish little dude could hae known I was his brother." he said softly. They sat in silence for a moment and as Maxie watched him she realized that she loved him more then she had ever loved anyone. On an impulse Maxie suddenly kissed Spinelli. Time stopped for both of them and when she pulled away she looked him in the eyes "I meant it this time, I love you Spinelli.".


	3. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six:**

Maxie stayed with Spinelli all night and even when he managed to sleep she couldn't, she had just watched him. Of course he'd said he loved her too, she's really known that all along. Now she couldn't face the fact that she might be about to lose yet another man she loved. Now they were just waiting and it was driving her insane. That night they would know, they would find out if Spinelli's best chance of survival even existed. They would find out if Sonny or Morgan matched.

Jason joined them after breakfast and they spent they day trying to pass time that seemed to be frozen. They watched movies, played games, listened to music, anything they could think of to keep there minds off of what they were waiting on. Nothing ever worked for long though and every minute seemed like an hour. Finally after a day that seemed like a month, the doctor walked in. He was smiling.

Dr. Wilson walked over to Spinelli, he wasted no time saying what he need to "Morgan is a match." he said. Maxie let out a little shriek of joy and hugged Spinelli, Jason watch, silent but smiling for once. Spinelli smiled and hugged Maxie back but he still knew in the back of his mind that this didn't mean anything for sure. There was a chance he wouldn't survive the transplant. Dr. Wilson let them have there moment and then he spoke up again "We'll need to start you on high dose chemotherapy as soon as possible to wipe out your immune system. You'll need to basicly be in issolation for the next couple of months." he said.

Though they knew that this would happen that brought Maxie and Jason back to reality for a moment. They all sat in silence as the doctor explained. Spinelli was going to get very, very sick, much worse then he was now under the high dose treatment. Visits would require complete health, masks, gowns and scrubing up. The worst of all for Spinelli was when they told him that he wouldn't be able to have Kristina and Morgan visit him until he was better. When the doctor finished he said that Carly and Sonny had been contacted about Morgan being a match and would be coming later to find out more.

Spinelli's hospital room door opened and two small children came running in. Kristina and Morgan hopped on his bed with, both were all smiles. Morgan beamed at Spinelli "Daddy says my special blood can make you better, Spinelli!" he exclaimed. Spinelli smiled at his baby brother "Yep!" he told him. Sonny had come in behind then children and now he spoke up "I though you'd want to see them, you know since you can't..." he trailed off. Kristina heard this and she frowned "Yeah, Daddy says they won't let us see you for _**months**_! Don't worry though, we're going to call you, and send you letters and presents and maybe come to your window!" she said.

Spinelli smiled at her "That's good, Krissy, because I am gonna miss you two a lot." he told her. They stayed like that for almost an hour, the children on the bed with Spinelli, Maxie beside them and Sonny and Jason silently watching. Sonny looked up at the clock and the walked over to the children "We've gotta go guys. Mike's coming to pick you up so we can talk to the doctor." he said. Kristina frowned "But I don't wanna leave him." she said. "Yeah, I don't wanna leave." Morgan added. Sonny knelt down in front of them "We have to guys, say good bye." he said.

Kristina and Morgan tried to draw it out as long as the could hugging and kissing and saying "I love you" at least fifty time but finally they headed for the door. They both called out final goodbyes and "I love you"'s and then the door closed. It imediatly flew open again and Kristina came running back with Sonny and Morgan right behind her. "I forgot something!" the child said. She walked over to Spinelli "Michael loves you too. He told me before ... he said that if he had a big brother, he wished it could be you." she said. The room fell silent, and nobody had a dry eye, least of all Spinelli.


	4. Chapters 27 through 29

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:**

The children had been gone for a couple of hours but Spinelli could stop thinking about what Kristina had said. Michael must have felt the same connection that he always had. Maybe a part of him somehow knew. He had to know, Spinelli couldn't bare to think of Michael never knowing that he was his big brother. Then he was back to thinking of all the things he might have been able to prevent if he had just been able to be there for Michael all along. Why did this all have to be so complicated? Why couldn't he have just had a normal life? Why did Michael have to be gone when he was only twelve?

Maxie and Jason didn't say much, they didn't really know what to stay. Neither one could bare to leave though, the new chemotherapy was starting the next day and that meant no more spending the night. It also meant less time to be spent with him. Dr. Wilson had made it very clear that if anyone so much as thought of sniffling they couldn't go in the room. He had explained that they could kill Spinelli if they did.

Finally Maxie stood up "I have to go home Spinelli, it's just for a little while to shower and stuff. I'll be back to stay the night with you. I promise.". Spinelli seemed to come out of a dase. He looked up at his precious Maximista "Ok." he simply said. Maxie headed for the door and began walking a little faster the usual. She wanted to make it to her car before she started crying.

Jason decided that he needed to try to say something. He moved to Maxie's spot in the chair beside Spinelli "I miss him too." he told his young friend. Spinelli looked up, his eyes sparkling as a few tears began to form "The Jackel knows that Stone Cold deeply loved the little dude, it is simply that... the little dude never got to know The Jackel as his older brother." he said. Jason looked around the room trying to buy time to come up with a reply. Finally he turned back to Spinelli "You heard what Kristina said. He knew, Spinelli. Michael was a special kid. He knew." he said softly.

Spinelli sighed "The Jackal still wished he could have told him. I would have been able to teach him so much. We could have ... had fun." he replied. There was a long silence before Jason spoke again, changing the subject this time "Why did you never tell me, Spinelli? You know, about your past." he asked. Spinelli looked suprised "The Jackel knows how much his master has to deal with on his own. I did not want to burdon you with my own pain." he answered. Jason softly shook his head "A friendship goes both ways Spinelli, I wish you would have told me." he said. Spinelli looked down "The Jackel had never told anyone before." he whispered.

Maxie opened the door to her fathers house hoping to make it into her bedroom before anyone saw her. Her cousin Robin walked in the room before she could make it. Robin hurried over to her "What's wrong Maxie? I thought that Morgan was a match?" she said. Maxie hugged her cousin "He is, but I could still lose him Robin, I can't lose anyone else, I can't! Especially not him." she said between sobs.

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:**

Spinelli sat in his bed. Maxie had spent the night and was planing on staying as long as they would let her. He turned to his beautful Maximista who was in scrubs and a mask. "Chemotherapy sucks." he thought. As much as he loved her, part of him wished that Maxie would just let herself go home. He was sick and he truely didn't feel like being constantly watched while he was.

But he knew she wasn't going anywhere. So he put on a brave face and tried to push the way he was feeling out of his mind. His Maximista was there. She was there for him and she wasn't gonna leave until they dragged her out. She loved him. He kept repeating that in his head over and over again: "She loves me!". And maybe, just maybe they could be together. If he managed to survive this.

At least she wasn't trying to make him talk. She just sat with him, watching tv. And that was nice. He could be with her and still not have to talk, because that was pretty high up on the "things-I-don't-feel-like-doing" list. She seemed to know that, it was like they could read each others minds at this point. Spinelli had never had a friend as close as her. And now she wasn't just his friend ... he was pretty sure she was his girlfriend.

He knew Maxie couldn't be here all the time and as much as part wanted to be left alone he didn't want to really be alone. He knew Maxie probably wouldn't stand for that though. So he began to wonder who all would be on Spin duty. He could ask, but right then he felt like if he opened his mouth he might throw up. He had to keep his mind off that. Jason would be good, he knew Jason wouldn't try to make him talk. Mike might be nice, his grandfather. Wow, that was going to take some getting used too.

He kept listing people in his mind. Sam, he didn't get to see her much anymore. Milo, he could actually be kind off fun. Max, same as Milo. Lulu ... that might be kind of awkward if Maxie showed up while she was there. Speaking of awkward ... could Sonny show up? He wanted to get to know his father, but somehow getting to know him while stuck in a hospital bed sick as a dog didn't sound to appealing. A nurse poked her head in "Visiting hours are over." she said. Maxie rose to leave "Bye, Spinelli!" she said, blowing him a kiss. He dared to open his mouth "Bye, Maximista." he replied. And then he was alone.

**Chapter Twenty-Nine:**

Spinelli sighed. It was June eighth. How could it only be June eighth? At least the transplant was tomorrow - provided neither him or Morgan got sick - then he would only have to face around six more weeks int he hospital. But that was if it took, if he survived. He was alone. He hated being alone. The past several days he had been so sick he barely cared if he was alone or not, but the chemotherapy was over. Now he cared.

He already knew he was going to be living for visiting hours now. So many people had been to see him the last several days, but he'd been way to sick to visit. Sonny had even shown up for a few minutes - that had been awkward. Alexis and Jax had been by with messages from Kristina and Morgan, he laughed to himself thinking of how easily they had excepted him being their brother. Sam, Maxie, Jason, Mike all his friends had been by many times as well. He wished one of them was there.

Why couldn't there be something good on TV? He was bored out of his mind. Maxie wouldn't let him keep his laptop she kept telling him he "needed his rest". He couldn't seem to make her understand that he couldn't sleep the entire time nobody was with him. He began to get nervous. Why did the hospital room have to be so big? Why couldn't he have gotten a normal tiny one? He felt like it was swallowing him whole.

"One more thing to add to the list of why you're weird." he thought to himself. It was normal to be scared of small spaces, he just had to be different. Small meant safe, walls close around you means nobody can sneak up on you. He was pretty sure he knew why he felt that way. He also knew it wasn't the easiest thing to explain.

_A small boy sat huddled in the corner of a tiny closet. He was curled up in a ball with his hands over his ears. It didn't work. He could still hear the yelling. And the hitting. He felt bad for not protecting her, but he was only seven, he was to small. The closet was safe, he could tuck his little body in the corner and feel the walls protecting him. Nobody could come at him from three different directions. He just had to watch the door. _

_If he wasn't very mad, he might not come looking for him. But if he did come for him, the boy could be ready. He could know where he was going to come from. He could see it coming.The worst thing was not seeing it coming. And so he sat, alone with his thoughts until his step-father openned the door. _No, that wasn't something he could explain.

**Authors Note: **I'm so sorry, I forgot to upload the last two chapters! Well, at least now you get a big update! Thanks so much for the reviews!


	5. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty:**

Spinelli's heart was racing. Today was the day, the day that could give him his life back ... and it all depended on bone marrow from his six year old little brother. Maxie was with him and he was thrilled beyond words that he wasn't alone. They were just wait now, waiting to find out if Morgan was healthy enough to give the bone marrow. Spinelli tried to calm himself, reminding himself that this would be nothing compared to the waiting he would be doing in the next few weeks. For the next few weeks he would be waiting to find out if he would live.

"It's all going to be fine, Spin." Maxie said as she brushed his hair out of his eyes. Spinelli looked up at her and tried to smile. "The Jackal hopes so, Maximista." he replied. He loved the way she would sit on the edge of his hospital bed, he loved the way that could just silently sit together and have it not be awkward at all. He loved everything about her, he just hoped he would get to keep on doing that by her side here on earth for a good long time. He really didn't want to die yet.

In came Dr. Wilson. "He's perfectly healthy, the procedure is begining even as we speak." he told them. Maxie squealed and hugged Spinelli. "I just know it's gonna take! It's all really going work out!" she exclaimed. Spinelli didn't say anything. It really hit him then, his new-found baby brother was doing something that just might save his life. He thought about all he had been told. A bone marrow transplant had saved Kristina before he had even met her. Maybe, just maybe, this transplant would save him.

Maxie let him wait in silence until he was jolted out of his thoughts. The door opened and in came a nurse with a bag which she then hooked up to his IV. He realized what it was before she told him. That red liquid was the bone marrow. It was his only chance to live. Maxie had to back off as the doctors surrounded Spinelli, checking him for any possible sign that something was going wrong. She silently prayed the whole time, remembering that day only two months ago when she and Spinelli had prayed together for that innocent little boy who had turned out to be his brother.

Finally the doctors backed off and Maxie realized it was done. The bone marrow transplant was over. Now the waiting began. They would have to wait the next few weeks to find out if it would take, to find out if he would live. All Spinelli could think was "This is it. This is all they can do. If this doesn't work I'm as good as dead!". Maxie sat on the edge of his bed and grabbed his hand. "I have a good feeling about this, you're gonna be fine. I've lost to many people, I'm do my win and you're it." she told him.

The door opened to reveal a man dressed in the same gloves, gown, hat and mask as Maxie and everyone else that entered the room. But this man was carrying a tiny sleeping bundle dressed in the same. He laid the bundle in Spinelli's lap. "Since he had his clean bill of health and he has to stay overnight anyway, they said you could see him." Jax said. Spinelli looked down at Morgan just as he woke up. "Spinny!" he said "Did they give you the special blood?" he asked his big brother. "They did. They gave him your special blood that's gonna make him all better." Maxie answered for Spinelli. "You know what, buddy?" Spinelli said "You're my hero!".


	6. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One:**

Spinelli sat in the hospital bed he had occupied for the last several weeks. It had been two weeks since the transplant. Two weeks of miserable waiting to find out if he would actually live and it wasn't even over yet. Of course, a large portion of the town had seen fit to try and keep his mind off of that fact by visiting him every chance they got. It baffled him that so many people seemed to actually care about him. He had never had so many people care for him.

But even with the endless flow of people, the one person he wanted to see the most - besides Maxie - never came. He knew he shouldn't be upset. Sonny hated him, he knew that. The man had made that all to clear. He'd always had a desperate need to please the man he now knew was his father, but he had never been able too. Still, when he found out that he had never known of his existence... it gave him hope. Surely, surely this man who prided himself on his love for his children would give his oldest child a chance.

However, it didn't seem like his hopes were well founded. He mentally scolded himself for being upset, after all he now had far more then he ever had. He had a grandfather and siblings who had already more then accepted him not to mention his ... girlfriend. He didn't need a loving father. It wasn't as if he had ever known one to miss it. He had just thought that surely even he couldn't have the bad luck to have two fathers that hated him.

"Spinelli, what's wrong?" Maxie asked, snapping the young man out of his thoughts. "Nothing, Maximista." he answered far to quickly. "Spinelli! Don't lie to me. What. Is. Wrong." she demanded. "It's a trivial matter that I should not be wasting my thoughts on." he replied, determined not to let her know how childish he was being. "Damian ..." she paused only a brief second on his last name. "Spinelli!" she finished. However his reaction to her obvious accidental reference to his biological father told her all she needed to know.

"It's about Sonny isn't it?" she gently asked as she took his hand in hers in an attempt to comfort him. "The Jackal just - I know Mr. Sir has a severe dislike for me ... but he loves his children so much ... I has hoped he might at least ..." he trailed off. "Oh, Spinelli!" Maxie said and she hugged him. Rage however quickly showed up in her eyes and as soon as she was sure Spinelli was ok she stood up. "That big idiot of a man!" Spinelli heard her exclaim under her breath as she marched out of his hospital room. "This isn't good." he thought as he fell back onto his pillows.

* * *

"SONNY CORINTHOS!" was the rage-filled scream that alerted said man to the woman about to barge into his office. He sighed as she flung the door open "Maxie, I don't have time for -", she cut him off. "You idiot!" she screamed "How could you do this to him?!". "Do what to who?" he asked although he had an idea of where she was going with this. "Abandon your son! Again!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Before he had a chance to speak she continued. "You know how he had to grow up - well at least you should know enough - because of your unintentional abandonment the first time. You of all people should know what that does to a kid if I've heard correctly! How could you leave him again when he could be dying!?" she screamed he rage combining with tears at the reality of her last statement.

That was all it took to set Sonny off. "How dare you talk to me like that!" he screamed. "How dare you hurt Spinelli like this!" she screamed right back "Don't you even have enough of something resembling human qualities in you to visit your dying son?!". "I can't!" he bellowed. "Spinelli can't get his childhood back. Spinelli can't get his mother back. Spinelli can't even leave the hospital. You are perfectly capable of driving ten minutes to visit your son!" she said in an extremely loud and extremal determined voice. "I can't visit him! I can't let myself care about him! I can't lose another son!" the man yelled. At that Maxie hauled off and slapped him harder then she'd ever slapped someone in her entire life - and that said a lot. "You ..." she could even find a good enough insult "Can you not even think about someone other then yourself for once!?".

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry! I've been extreamly busy as some moments and well ... lazy at others. I'll try my best to never go this long between updates again!

I know that early on in this story I didn't reply to the reviews quite right if at all. There's a reason for that. I was pathetically confused. I posted this story here because I was told too and I did it before ever even reading a story here. I can promise that all reviews will be correctly replied to now. So ... please review!


	7. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two: **

Spinelli could here someone walking up to the door. 'Probably just a nurse.' he thought. Then footsteps stopped outside his room and stayed there for what felt like forever. To say he was shocked when the door opened would be an understatement. Standing in the doorway was the last person he had ever expected to see ... his father. Somehow, Sonny looked almost as shocked at the fact that he was truly there as his new-found son did.

Slowly Sonny stepped in the room and closed the door. "Hey." he finally said in an attempt to break the awkward silence. "Hello." Spinelli replied as he tried to search the man's face for the true reason he was there. There was another long silence before either of them spoke. "You sure picked a feisty one." Sonny commented, "It takes a lot to put me in my place when I'm being an idiot. Maxie's pretty good at it.".

The young man was almost surprised at the quick chuckle he heard from himself. "That's my Maximista." Spinelli replied. Sonny sat down, satisfied that it felt a little less hostile in the room now. He took a deep breath. "She really told me off. Everything she said was right though. I was being an idiot." the older man admitted to his son. Spinelli was speechless, he simply waited for Sonny to continue.

"I was ... I was embarrassed that I had treated my own son so horribly. I was afraid you would be in even more danger if I accepted you as my son. And ... I was ... I am afraid..." Sonny trailed off, unsure of home to say what he needed to. Spinelli felt the tears in his eyes as he fought them back. "You're afraid I'm going to die." he almost whispered. His father nodded. "I ... I don't want to lose you now. I don't know if I could take it." he admitted. There was a long silence before Sonny continued. "But I was being selfish. If there's anything Michael should have taught me it's that my life shouldn't be about me. It should be about my children - all of my children - and spending all the time I can with them." he softy told his son as he fought back tears.

Spinelli franticly searched his mind for the right words. "You're going to have to spend a lot of time with me then, because I don't plan to die anytime in the near future." he finally said. The Sonny did the last thing Spieling had excepted him to do - he hugged him. That was all it took for the last of the wall between to two men to break down. They sat for the next hour or so discussing everything they should have been able to for their entire lives. Finally, Sonny decided to broach the subject he was most afraid off. "So, how are you doing?" he asked his son. Spinelli was startled at the sudden change of topic, but he answered. "The doctor says it looks good. They don't know for sure yet but he said it appears to be taking." he said with a smile. His father returned the smile. "That's the best news I've heard in a long time." he replied.

**Author's Note: **That real life thing has decided to remind me of it's existence lately. I don't plan to EVER go this long without updating again!


	8. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three:**

Spinelli sat in his bed with his girlfriend holding his hand and his new-found father and Jason standing in a corner. All four looked extreamly nervous and they had a good reason. They were waiting for the doctor to come back with the final test results that would mean life or death for Spinelli. It was time for the answer. He'd been told it "looked good" but now it was time to find out for sure. Time to find out if the bone marrow transplant had taken.

Maxie broke the awkward silence. "Robin just had her baby." she informed no one in particular, she'd told Spinelli already and she assumed Sonny and Jason would know too. "I know. A little girl." Sonny said with a half-hearted smile. Before they could say anymore the doctor walked in and time seemed to stop. Sonny and Jason instantly walked closer to Spinelli's bedside. "I'm not going to make you guys worry any longer, the bone marrow took. You're going to be ok, Mr. Spinelli." the doctor said as soon as he had the door shut. That was all it took for Maxie to throw her arms around Spinelli and begin to cry. "I'm not gonna lose you!" was all she could say.

Spinelli was stunned silent. He was going to live. And not only was he going to live, but his life was going to be better then it ever was. Maxie loved him, he actually had a girlfriend. He had a family. He had a father, a grandfather, siblings, cousins, even an uncle (though he was slightly afraid of him). As the time past in slow motion, he also realized that he might not have had any of that if he hadn't gotten sick. He finally snapped out of it and looked up at Sonny and Jason. They had the biggest smiles he had ever seen on their faces. Jason almost never smiled like that and Sonny usually only did around ... his children. With the combination of that and the fact that Maxie was still attached to him, he felt more loved then he ever had in his life.

Suddenly the door opened and Patrick walked in holding a small bundle in his arms. "I heard the news and I thought you guys might like to meet someone right about now." he said. Everyone turned to look at him, and Maxie detached herself from Spinelli. Patrick beamed as he tilted the newborn so they could all see her face. "This is Michaela Georgieanna." he said softly. There was silence in the room as everyone took in what he had just said. The young doctor smiled and continued, "We hope she'll live to be as strong and wonderful and loving as her namesakes." he told them.

Suprisingly Spinelli was the first to speak. "For ... for Michael? And sweet Georgie?" he whispered. Patrick nodded, "Robin wouldn't have it any other way. Neither would I. Robin said Michael taught her how to take care of and love a child, and he and Georgie taught her to much about life for her to not do this. It's our way of making sure Michaela knows just how special they were.". Suddenly Sonny walked up to Patrick with tears in his eyes. "Michael ... Michael loved babies. He would have loved her so much ... I know he'd drive me crazy to see her all the time." he said with a small, sad laugh. "He would be so honored." he finished softly. Then Maxie finally spoke. "Georgie would be to." she whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know this is short, but you're going to be getting a LOT of updates now. I've got to catch up to get on real time and I have chapter outlines and a plan so it won't be long at all before the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four:**

Maxie and Jason had left to go visit Robin leaving the father and son alone together. Sonny looked over at his son. "I'm glad they left, it was getting a little crowded in here. I'm claustrophobic ... I was locked in closets." Sonny said carefully. He was fishing for information on his new-found son's childhood. Maxie's had given the painful overview - but he needed details, he needed to know just how badly he'd failed him. Spinelli seemed to know what his father was doing. "I feel ... comfortable in small spaces. The Jackal was never locked in closets. He ... I hid in them. Sometimes it was 'out of sight and out of mind' but when it wasn't ... I could see it coming. He could not sneak up on the Jackal in the closet. There was only one way to get to me." Spinelli replied as he struggled to keep calm. It was hard to talk about, but he knew his father wanted to know. His father cared.

The older man sat down in the chair beside his son's hospital bed. "Was it ... did it happen often?" he asked. Spinelli sighed, "He would hit or kick ... something every day. The more extreme violence was ... frequent, though not daily.". Sonny felt a surge of anger at the young man's words. He knew he had to calm himself or he would not be faking the extreme paranoia that part of his and Jason's plan. "How bad was it?" Sonny said after taking a deep breath, he still couldn't word the question right. "He broke many bones. He almost killed ... me once. Mom ... she had quite a way with words. He ended up on the wrong end of it after that. He left th- me alone for a few weeks until I was better ... then ... that was the day she died." Spinelli told his father as he struggled to refer to himself correctly. Maxie said he was fine like he was, but that was one defense mechanism he wanted to get under control. It only made people look at him strangely.

Sonny felt the tears forming in his eyes. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. I should have ... I should have followed up with her, or at least made sure she knew how to contact me if - if she needed to. I was so stupid!" he confessed. "The Parental One had know way of knowing. I do not blame you." Spinelli said, trying to console his father. "Thank you, Spinelli ... but I blame myself. It's not even just with you ... I don't think you even know all the things that happened to the little ones because of me. Michael almost died several times times before... and apparently Morgan's the only one of my children that hasn't ended up catatonic." Sonny insisted. "You did not know what would happen." Spinelli told him. "I didn't know at first ... but after a while. I knew ... deep down I knew my children weren't safe. And it took losing Michael for me to do anything about it. It shouldn't have happened. I shouldn't have been so selfish." Sonny said, his anger at himself more obvious with every word. "No matter what you can not change the past. All you can do is what you are doing. Protect th- us now." his son said firmly.

Before Sonny had a chance to say anything more the door opened and Carly stuck her head in. "Maxie called with the good news and a certain little boy was boucing off the walls. Kristina was too, so we swung by and picked her up. You up for some little visiters, Spin?" Carly asked. Spinelli beamed "I am always up to seeing them!". With that the door flew open and within seconds Spinelli was sharing his hospital bed with two small children. "Spinelli!" Morgan screached. "You're almost better?" Kristina asked. Spinelli laughed, "Yep, I'm almost better. It won't be to long before I'm able to come home." he told them. "Really?" his little sister asked. "Yep." he told her "Really.". Morgan scooted to where he was sitting right in front of Spinelli and on his lap. "When you're all better will you take us places?" he asked very seriously. "Oooh! Like for ice cream?!?!" Kristina added. Spinelli laughed again, "Of course I will!". He was going to love this big brother thing.

The three siblings sat talking for a while as their father watched the bitter-sweet scene in silence. The absence of the missing brother was painfully obvious in his eyes. He could almost hear Michael joining in the conversation and it hurt not to hear his voice along with his other children's. Before he could think to much about it Maxie came marching into the room. "Spinelli!" she said in playfull exasperation. "What?" he asked innocently, looking up from his siblings. "Robin says you came up with the baby's name!" she told him. Spinelli looked stunned. "It ... it feels like it was so long ago. I compleatly forgot." he finally said. "What baby?" Morgan asked. Maxie knelt down to the kids level. "Robin and Patrick's new baby. Her name is Michaela Georgieanna." she told them. Kristina looked up quickly, "Michaela for Michael?" she asked. Maxie smiled "Michaela for Michael." she confirmed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **You've got three more update's coming in the next week to get the story back on track so I hope this didn't feel to rushed or anything. Thank's SO much to my reviewers!!! Reviews are love!


	10. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five: **

It was July 21st. Six weeks to the day from when he'd had his transplant and he was finally going home. The thing was, he wasn't going home to slowly work his way back into his old life. No, he was going home to a completely new life. He was a little scared, but he was also very, very happy. He looked to the door again. Jason was supposed to be coming by to explain how his and Spinelli's father's (it still through him to think of Sonny like that) plan to leave the mob was going to work. He had a sneaking suspicion that the two overly large body guards outside his door were involved.

He didn't have to wait long for Jason show up. Jason quickly shut the door behind him after making sure the guards knew to warn them if anyone came while he was talking. "Everything's in motion Spinelli. It should happen in about a week." he told him. Spinelli looked at his mentor, "What exactly is the plan?" he asked. Jason took a deep breath and began to explain. "We've made sure there's enough money in the accounts for the coffee business. Sonny has been distancing himself from all ... other things and he's playing paranoid. That's the reason for the guards, he's bumped security up about tenfold. He's trying to make himself look weak and useless. People seem to be buying it." he said.

Spinelli pondered what Jason had said before asking "So, what is going to happen in a week?". With a quick glace at the door Jason finished the explanation. "In a single day - all in a very short period of time we are going to stage a "hostile takeover". All the "other" accounts will be switched to Greg's name and most of the security will "fail to show up", cutting us down what we actually need. It's going to look like Greg stole the business out from under Sonny." he told the younger man. Spinelli took the situation in before replying, "This will hopefully keep everyone safe now?". Jason tried to look more confident then he truly was, there was still the chance this wouldn't work. "Yes, it should." he finally replied.

Spinelli was silently praying that it would work, he could definitely do with a little less fear of himself or his family being shot at on any given day. The fact that he had a little brother in a coma was still something he thought of everyday it was not something he wished to be repeated. Now that he had a family, he would prefer to keep it. Speaking of family, it hit him again - he was going home today! Soon he would get to do all those things he promised Morgan and Kristina he would. He'd get to really be a big brother and that was something he knew he was going to love.

Spinelli's train off thought was interrupted by one of the overly large body guards he had noted before sticking their head in his doorway. "A Maxie Jones want's in ... and she's not to happy with being kept out." he said. "Let her in!" Spinelli quickly told the man before his girlfriend could cause a scene. Maxie quickly ran in the room. "Those goons are really getting on my nerves! Why are they even here?" she asked. Spinelli smiled, typical Maxie. "I will explain after you and Stone Cold take me home." he told her. Jason looked like he was going to protest her being let in, but he decided not too. Though it seemed to take forever to Spinelli, in a few minutes he was being wheeled out the door to finally go home.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys like this update! You're getting another (special!!!) one tomorrow. Reviews are love!


	11. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six:**

_Four Months Later:_

Spinelli woke up in a red bedroom and was happy to note that it had been one of the ever-more-frequent nightmareless nights. It took him a minute to remember where he was. Then it hit him. He was in his father's house. He had spent the night there along with Morgan and Kristina, they had wanted a "sleepover" for the night before Thanksgiving since all of them would be eating Thanksgiving dinner somewhere else later. That reminded him. Mac. Sonny wasn't a criminal anymore but Mac still wasn't to thrilled that the man was the father of his daughters boyfriend. Over the last four months he had gotten better about it though. Spinelli hoped Mac wouldn't lose it over what he had planned for that day.

As he got out of bed he was extreamly greatful to not feel at all weak. It had taken him a while to get back to normal after the transplant. A lot his early dates with Maxie had consisted of watching movies on Jason's couch and eating microwave popcorn. He was slowly begining to settle into his new normal now and loving every minute of it. He loved the fact that his new normal was a whole lot more ... well, normal then ever before. He went out on dates with his girlfriends, he spent time with his friends, he baby-sat his siblings and sometimes even his cousins. He even had a normal job now, he was designing video games. Yes, normal was better then he ever thought it could be.

As he pondered this he quickly got ready before heading downstairs. Kristina almost knocked him over in her rush to beat Morgan to the dinning room. He couldn't help but laugh, little brother and sister's could be quite amusing at times. Before he even reached the bottom of the stairs he could smell the food. He smiled, it seemed that since they couldn't have Thanksgiving dinner with him, his father was making up for it with breakfast. By the time he got downstairs Kristina and Morgan were sitting at the table happily awaiting the chocolate chip pancakes.

It didn't take long before they were all eating. The seven and eight year old were happily chatting away as they ate and Spinelli couldn't help but smile. A quick glace at his father's face when the children weren't looking made it obvious that on today of all days, the other little one that should be talking a mile a minute was painfully missed. Spinelli's smile faded at the thought that it looked like he would never get to spend a holiday with his red-haired brother. He quickly calmed himself. "Little Dude would not want me upset today." he thought.

Spinelli began his goodbyes, which took longer then usual as the kids where on a bit of a sugar high and very excited. After several hugs and kisses each he finally managed to leave. He swung by the penthouse to pick up the food he had made in advance for the Dinner at Maxie's house. He couldn't help but smile because Jason wasn't there. After several months and much pushing from Spinelli, Jason had decided that since they had left the mob and everything seemed to have worked perfectly, it would be safe enough to claim his son. Jason would be eating with Elizabeth today.

* * *

As Spinelli knocked on the door he sent up another silent prayer that all would go well today. Patrick answered the door and as soon as he set the food down Maxie spotted him and headed over for a kiss. Spinelli glanced at Mac out of the corner of his eye and was releived, the stern man seemed to be in a fairly good mood today. Spinelli felt another pang of sadness as he remembered spending last Thanksgiving there with Georgie, but he quickly pushed that away as well with a thought similar to his earlier one. No, today had to be perfect.

He quickly headed over to Robin to "steal" Michaela for a minute. He had quickly fallen in love with the adorable little girl he'd named. She reminded him so much of her namesakes already. The child was a way he could remember those he had lost and not feel quite as sad. As he held the tiny baby a secretive and hopeful smile crossed his face. If all went well today, he would be relateted to her - in a way - soon.

He knew everyone was thing of exactly what he had been earlier but they were all trying to be happy for the holiday, because, as he had thought - that's what Georgie would want. As the rest of the food finished cooking they passed the baby around and talked of happy times. They began talking about the things they were thankful for. Maxie made Spinelli blush be not even blinking before saying she was thankful for him and the fact that he was alive. Robin and Patrick were of course thankful for their baby. Spinelli paused for a moment before he spoke, there was so much to remember. "I am thankful to be alive. I am thankful for Maximista and my family, for my friends and the Little Angel. I'm thankful for what my life is now." he finally said. There was a moment on silence before Mac stepped in. "And I'm thankful that we can all be happy. Now let's eat." he said.

As they ate Spinelli thought about what Mac had said. It was true that they had lost people that could never be replaced, and they couldn't forget but they had to move on. They had to remember to still be happy, because that's what the one's they had lost would have wanted. Spinelli thought it applied to other things too. He still had issues with his past and he was learning that even though it was painful he couldn't forget about it but he did have to move on. And he was working on that. Maxie was a big help with it. He looked over at her, even doing something as normal as eating Thanksgiving dinner, she still looked so beautiful.

After everyone was finished, Spinelli led Maxie out to the back porch. As they sat down on the swing he quick felt his pocket. "Good" he thought. As they sat silently swinging, he turned to her. "I love you Maximista." he said softly. She smiled, "I love you too.". Spinelli gently stopped the swing and got off. He kneeled in front of her on the porch. "Mariah Maximilliana Jones, will you marry me?" he asked her. Maxie's hand flew over her mouth. "Yes!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Almost nobody's read the last one, but here's the new chapter. This is NOT the end, it's a time jump and I was just trying to tie up some old little storylines, I was clearing the way for new things that are coming.


	12. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Seven:**

Spinelli fumbled with the key to his new apartment while trying to hold onto the many bags he was holding as well. His father had "helped" him get a new apartment. Spinelli had laughed at how close it was to Jason's. It seemed that all of the over-protectiveness wasn't an act. He had "borrowed" Kristina and Morgan for the day and was currently ushering them and the bodyguards inside. They all had lots of bags.

Some might say he was going a little overboard in the Christmas decorating this year but he didn't care. He wanted Kristina and Morgan to have fun picking it all out and he wanted to impress his new fience. Maxie had complained a little that he had waited so long to propose that she couldn't have a Christmas wedding but she had quickly decided that a Valentine's Day wedding would do. He had hardly seen her since Thanksgiving when she wasn't buried in her "plans".

Once the got everything inside Spinelli turned to the bodyguards, Max and Milo had the day off and he didn't really know these guys very well. "Why don't the Protectors of the Night" Here he winked at the kids, they had grown to like his nicknames. "watch ... wrestling or some other violent sport in the guest room. We would like to do this alone." he said. Kristina and Morgan giggled and he thought he actually saw one of the bodyguards smile. He had picked the tree out with Maxie the night before and went ahead and put everything that required wrapping around on it as he didn't think that would work to well with kids. He sat down and started opening ornaments and handing them to the over-excited children to put on the tree.

As he watched then he pondered how much more fun even the simplest things were with them. He had only known them as his siblings for a few months but he loved them with all his heart. He had certainly never gotten to do anything like this when he was there age so he wanted them to have the best time possible and he hoped that maybe he might be able to enjoy it like he would have as a child with them around. He finally got all the pagages open and he began to help hang things on higher branches, laughing to himself as Morgan tried to hang three ornaments on the same branch.

He got to the name ornaments the kids had insisted he get and handed them each their own. Even with as much fun as he was having he couldn't help but feel a little sad when he put up the one with Michael's name that Kristina had grabbed on sight. Morgan looked up at it and was quiet for a minute. "Michael loves Christmas. We had lots of fun putting our tree up last year. He was silly." he informed them. Kristina nodded, "Yeah. I miss him." she said. Spinelli knelt down in front of them. "We all miss Michael. He would want us to have fun though, not be sad. There are still more ornaments for the tree and then we have to put the rest up." he told them.

He turned on some Chrismas music for kids and laughed out loud as Kristina took random breaks to dance around the room in between decorating. Once the put all the ornaments on the tree and the children declared it perfect he got out the other decorations. He let them decided where to put everything and simply "helped" them. When they finished he got out the cookies the kids had bought earlier and let them watch some Christmas shows before their parents came to pick them up.

* * *

**Author's Note: **The intention was to have this up before now but, well ... life got in the way. No matter what you'll be getting two more updates this week though so I hope you like! Thanks so much for the reviews, they are love!


	13. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Eight:**

Spinelli had spent days trying to come up with the perfect "Christmas-y" date to take Maxie on. He wasn't sure why he wanted so badly to do it, but once he'd gotten his heart set on it he had to find a way. He had to make it special. This was his fiance this would not just be their first Christmas together, but it would be the last one before they were married. It had to be perfect. He had spent every waking moment trying to figure out exactly what to do.

One night as he was trying to go to sleep his mind wandered back to his time with his grandmother. A single memory stuck out that night of his first Christmas with her. An old woman was trying to get a young boy bundled up for cold weather. She was most likely over-doing it, but with her grandson she had be careful. The child didn't speak. She would have no way of knowing if he was too cold. "I really think you're going to like this place Damien. Every year when I come to see Sharon she takes me down there. It's beautiful." she told the child, unsure herself if she was truly talking to him or just to fill the awkward silence. It didn't take very long before the car slowed down and the woman told her grandson to look out the window.

The boy let out a small gasp. Christmas lights. He'd seen them on TV, but they were much more beautiful in person ... and there were so many. He'd never even imagined anything like this. As they drove through the amazing display the child never once spoke. If he'd been able to before, he didn't think he would be now. He knew this was something he would remember forever and for once, it would be a good memory. After that, Spinelli knew exactly what he had to do. He'd spent the next several days putting his computer skills to use, looking for a place like that near Port Charles.

* * *

Spinelli could barely contain his excitement at the surprise he had planned for Maxie. He was fairly sure she knew something was up after he had almost burst into giggles when she had looked at him with that curiosity that he so loved in her eyes and said "Spinelli, why are we driving this far just to go out to eat?". So far he'd kept his secret though and he hoped the fact that they had actually gone to a very nice restaurant might mean that his surprise would still be one. At least poor Milo would get to enjoy that part too since he had been appointed their bodyguard for the day.

They pulled the car up until you could just see the beginnings of the lights and then they parked. Spinelli turned to his fiance and put his hands over her eyes. "It's a surprise. I will lead you to it. Come on!" he said when she gave an annoyed little huff at her sudden lack of sight. After a short little walk he removed his hands and she gasped, momentarily stunned silent. Spinelli understood the feeling, it was very close to the wonderful display from his childhood. Most people were driving through but he knew it would be best to walk, they could take their time and truly enjoy it.

As they slowly walked down the road they saw every imaginable kind of Christmas decoration. There were lights everywhere lights could go and every kind of "yard decoration" could be seen in all directions. There were snowmen, candy canes, reindeer, Santas, elves, nativity scenes, bright and colorful declarations of "Merry Christmas" and "Joy To The World", if you could imagine it, it was there along with some things most people wouldn't have imagined. It was everything Spinelli had planned for and it was quite obvious that Maxie loved it. When they finally got to the end where a group of children were petting live reindeer, Spinelli pulled Maxie into a small little not-fully-enclosed building where Christmas music was playing there were (not surprisingly at this point) more decorations. Before she could say anything, he kissed her. When they pulled away from each other he pointed up, showing her the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. She laughed and he smiled, "Merry Christmas, Maximista.".

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is the second Christmas chapter. I hope you guys like it! As always, reviews are love!


	14. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: **

It was a few days after Spinelli had wished Maxie an early "Merry Christmas" under the mistletoe, actually, as much as he couldn't believe it, it was Christmas Eve. It had taken some work with Alexis, but he had managed to get Kristina and Morgan's parents to agree to him taking them to see Michael before the rest of the family showed up later that night. He thought they needed some time with him without a huge crowd. They would only have less then an hour before Carly showed up too (he was picking Morgan up while she was still doing last minute shopping) but it would be a couple hours before the rest of the family came. Everyone had to see Michael for Christmas.

He knew it wasn't going to be easy. Kristina hadn't been allowed to see Michael since his horrible accident so this was going to be especially hard for her. That was one of his reasons to get there early. Another of his reasons was that he had only gotten to see Michael once since he had found out he was his brother. He had been slightly pre-occupied with the whole almost dying thing but once he'd finally gotten better, he'd gone down with some of the family the Saturday before Thanksgiving. He needed this time with his brother just as much as Kristina and Morgan did.

* * *

After taking the kids out for a very early supper, they were finally about to walk into Michael's room. He gave Kristina's hand a little squeeze before he opened the door. There were Christmas decorations everywhere, obviously from Carly and there was even a little tree sitting on a table. Then he looked at the bed. There was Michael, lying there looking to be asleep at first ... until you realized he was to horribly still for that. He closed his eyes for a moment. He hated seeing his brother like that. As soon as he opened them he looked down at Kristina. She seemed to have frozen a little at the sight and she had tears in her eyes. She pulled herself together as quickly as a eight year old could and followed Morgan over to Michael's bedside.

Spinelli broke the silence when he went to stand beside them. "Hello, Michael. It's your big brother, Spinelli - The Jackal. Kristina and Morgan are here too. We miss you so much. Merry Christmas." he managed to say. Oh, it was so hard to talk to him. Apparently Morgan didn't share that feeling though. "Hey, Michael. We put the Christmas tree up last week. Mama kept telling Jax it wasn't straight again, it was funny. I missed you lots. It wasn't the same. It's lots more fun with you. Mama cried when she pulled out your stocking. It took Jax a long time to make her stop. I don't like it when mama cries. Mama says you'll wake up someday. I wish you'd hurry." the little boy said without any hint of awkwardness. Spinelli felt tears in his own eyes as he listened to Morgan.

Spinelli and Kristina listened as Morgan made small talk with Michael for a while. Spinelli just didn't know what to say and Kristina seemed to be working up the courage to speak to the older brother she looked up to so much who now couldn't reply to her. Spinelli sighed. It shouldn't be like this. It certainly shouldn't stay like this, but the longer the coma lasted the smaller his glimmer of hope got. Life really isn't fair, especially if you're Michael apparently.

Morgan finally stopped talking and looked over at Kristina as if to silently say "Your turn now.". It took a moment, but the little girl took a deep breath and then began to speak to her brother for the first time in eight months. "Hi, Michael. It's ... it's Kristina. I really miss you, you know? It's ... everything's all so different without you. It doesn't feel right anymore." she said. She looked over at the Christmas tree in the room and there was a moment of silence before she turned back to Michael.

Spinelli once again spotted tears in his baby sisters eyes and his heart broke even more. "We always decorate daddy's Christmas tree together. You're always there. Even after I saw that guy get shot and I couldn't talk you helped me put some of the ornaments on. You're the big brother. You're supposed to be able to help us. You're supposed to be there. You weren't supposed to get hurt." she said as her tears began to fall. "It's ok, Kristina." Morgan said as he climbed up on the bed beside Michael and motioned for her to get on the other side.

The bed had been positioned so that Michael was almost sitting up and Kristina moved to be right beside her big brother and she lay her head on his shoulder. She sat there for a moment, crying silent tears as Morgan mirrored her on Michael's other side. Spinelli really didn't know what to do. Kristina needed Michael, Morgan needed Michael, they all needed Michael, he didn't think anything or anyone else could "make it better" right then. He found himself echoing his little sister as he whispered "It wasn't supposed to be like this.".

Surprisingly it was little Kristina who spoke up again, continuing her one-sided conversation with her comatose brother. "Mama and Daddy and ... lots of people say you aren't gonna wake up. Spinelli and Carly say you will someday. I think you will too. Mama gets upset when I say that, so I don't anymore but I still know you'll wake up someday. 'Cause you're Michael and you're always ok in the end. Like the stories you used to tell me. There always has to be a happy ending and there can't be one without you. I know you'll wake up 'cause you're always there when we need you and we need you now so I know you're trying. You're the best big brother ever. Spin is too, but he's different. I want both my big brothers. So you have to wake up soon. Please, Michael! I love you!" the little girl half-whispered before going back to her silent tears.

Spinelli couldn't stay silent anymore. He grabbed his red-haired little brother's too still hand and whispered "I love you too, Little Dude.". After a short silence Morgan spoke up again and when Spinelli looked up he saw tears in the little boy's eyes as well. "You really gotta hurry now Michael, you can't miss Christmas." the seven year old told his brother. They all stayed like that for several minutes, the children crying for the one thing - the one person they knew they couldn't have for Christmas this year and Spinelli trying his hardest not too. Kristina gave Michael a heartbreaking kiss on the cheek before leaning her head on his shoulder again and continuing to cry. Spinelli began to pace.

Spinelli's heart jumped into his throat when he saw Michael's eyes slowly start to open. 'No! Not here! Not now! I can't explain this to them, they won't understand!' he thought. Spinelli closed his eyes as he stood in the corner of the room and prayed that the little ones wouldn't see before Michael's eye's closed again. Time seemed to freeze when he heard a weak and hoarse voice, "Kristina? Morgan?". Everything in Spinelli wanted to jump, to dance, to do something when he looked over at that bed but he couldn't make himself move. Kristina and Morgan both sat straight up and with a joint cry of "MICHAEL!" they threw themselves into the arms of a brother who - although he was quite weak - could finally hug them back.

Michael quickly glanced around for some kind of adult and spotted Spinelli. "Spinelli, um, what happened?" he asked. Before Spinelli could even begin to explain a very excited Kristina did for him. "You were with daddy and a bad guy tried to hurt him but they hurt you instead. You hurt your head and they said you were never gonna wake up but me and Morgan and Spinelli knew you would!" she said so fast that they could barely make it out. Before Michael or Spinelli got the chance to speak Morgan spoke up. "Oh, yeah! Michael, you'll never guess - Spinelli's our big brother! Daddy didn't know 'bout him 'till he got real sick like Kristina did but I gave him special blood and now he's all better and he's a really cool big brother!" he said.

Michael took a moment to process the extreme amounts of information he had been given before his eyes scanned the room again and he suddenly looked very upset. "How ... how long has it been?" he asked. Spinelli finally got to answer that one "Eight months. It's Christmas Eve, Michael." he said. Suddenly, Spinelli realized he might should inform someone of this turn of events and he went running into the hall. "Doctor?!? Um, Nurse?!? He's awake! He woke up! And he's talking!" Before he could blink there was a stampede of people running into the room. Everyone froze when the child they had all been told was a hopeless case turned and looked at them.

They all stood in a stunned silence before a doctor walked over and quickly checked Michael over and declared it a miracle - he seemed to be doing fine. As one nurse shooed everyone else out so the child could be with his family Carly walked in. "Hey guys! How's everyone ... MICHAEL!!!" she screamed as she ran to her son. As the mother smothered her son in a hug the child tried to reassure her. "Mom! Mom, I'm fine now. Really. I'm ok. I'm ... awake." he said. "How did ... when did... my baby! Oh, I love you so much!" Carly said before returning to hugging and kissing her son.

Spinelli finally managed to speak again. "Krissy and Young Morgan were sitting on the bed and they were talking to Little Dude and they were crying. Krissy kissed him and then they both leaned against him and then he ... opened his eyes and he said their names." the young man said, reverting to the nicknames even in his struggle to make sense. Carly nodded and her eyes filled with tears. Suddenly she shot up. "I have to call everyone!" she declared as she walked over to the phone at the other end of the room. Kristina and Morgan had gone back to sitting on the bed and Spinelli sat in the chair beside it. "I can not begin to tell you how glad I am to have you back, Little Dude." Spinelli told his younger brother. Michael smiled, "I guess it's nice to be back, but I don't really remember being gone. You know, I always thought you'd be a great big brother." he replied in an attempt to change the topic.

Suddenly all eyes were on Carly. "No, no Sonny really! I wouldn't make this up and I'm not crazy! He's awake!" she yelled into the phone. With that she gave an annoyed huff and marched over to Michael. "Tell your father that you're awake!" she said as she handed him the phone. Michael looked a little nervous, but he slowly put the phone up to his ear. "Hey, dad." was all he managed to say before the whole room heard Sonny's reaction. After reassuring his father that he was fine, Michael handed the phone back to his mother who went back to the corner to call Jason, Jax and her mother. She'd get one of them to tell the other's she said. One thing was for sure, everyone would be there earlier then planned tonight.

Spinelli sat and watched Kristina and Morgan excitedly fill Michael in on everything they thought of. Suddenly everything felt right. Life had been so good since this Summer but something had been missing, Michael had been missing. Not anymore. The last missing piece of his life fell into place. He had a father, he had all his siblings, he had his friends and he had Maxie. He had never thought life could be this good. This was going to be the perfect Christmas.

A nurse walked over and asked Kristina and Morgan to come get some hot chocolate with her. They didn't want to leave at first, but Michael told them he wasn't going anywhere and they reluctantly followed the nurse. With the children out of the room, Spinelli knew there would be more explaining to do but one look at Carly told him that she had told the nurse to take the kids, so it was alright. Carly pulled another chair over by Michael's bed at sat down. After a short silence Michael looked at his mother. "So ... I was shot?" he asked. Carly nodded and took a deep breath before she explained. "There was a sniper, he tried to shoot Sonny, but the bullet bounced off something and hit you. We weren't sure you would make it at first." she said as she began to cry again.

Spinelli gave him self a moment to decide what to say - he had to make sure Michael understood - then he took over. "It was a horrible time. Everyone was terrified. They operated on you and it was much to close for comfort. I'm not sure you realize how many people love you. Maxie and myself were at the hospital for a long time. We prayed in the chapel. So many people prayed for you. It looks like the prayers were answered. We only had to wait." he told the confused child. "I ... wow." the stunned little boy said. It was obvious that Michael was deep in thought, but after a few moments he spoke again. "Where am I?" he asked. Carly ran her hand through her child's hair as she answered, "You're in a special facility not to far from Port Charles. We moved you here in May, about a month after it happened. I've visited as much as possible and I brought Morgan a lot. He didn't understand at first, but after a while he would just talk to you like it was normal. And that alone broke my heart.".

It was obvious that Michael had a hard time absorbing the information. "What ... what about dad and Kristina and Jax and everyone else? Did they come?" he asked. Carly didn't seem to know how to answer and so Spinelli jumped in with another carefully worded answer. "Sonny," he began, ignoring Michael initial confusion at him using their father's name. "was devastated at what happened. He blamed himself and ... he really thought that he had lost you. At first he just could not make himself see you like that but later he started to come more often. Alexis was afraid it would upset Krissy, so this was her first time here. As for myself, I was quite ill for a while and have only been able to see you once before. The other's have all come many times." he explained. Michael nodded. After a moment he smiled and looked back over at Spinelli. "Well, Morgan and Kristina have pretty much caught me up on them. What have you been up to, big brother? I think - from what Morgan said, that you had a bone marrow transplant ... after you found out you're our brother. I want explanations." he said with a smile.

So Spinelli spent the next few minutes giving Michael a slightly edited version of the events surrounding his cancer and told him that he was engaged to Maxie. Michael looked rather shocked at first at that fact, but then he congratulated his brother. It seemed impossible that only an hour or so ago the child had been in a coma he was never supposed to wake up from. Miracle was definitely the way to describe it. Suddenly Sonny burst into the room and ran for his son. After wrapping his son in a hug he began chanting "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" over and over as Michael tried to calm him. Finally, he pulled back and there were tears running down his face. "It's over Michael. No more ... mob. We left it, I really left it. Months ago we set something up, it went perfectly. We still have body guards ... how could I have been so stupid!?! It was all my fault! It shouldn't have taken you ... it never should have gone that far before I stopped it! I love you so much, how could I have risked you like that?!?" he barely managed to say.

It took a few minutes, but with Michael assuring Sonny that he didn't blame him, the man managed to calm down. Then Jason and Jax came in almost at the same time. Jax hugged Michael before smiling at him and saying "I should have known you never would have missed Christmas. I wish you hadn't cut it so close though, I could have used some help with the tree again!". The lighthearted reunion with his step-father was off-set by a very rare show of emotion by Jason. He hugged Michael until Spinelli wondered if ever planned to let him go and there were tears in his eyes when he pulled away. "You have to stop doing this to me. Nobody ever should have doubted you though. You're the bravest kid I know. Nothing can take you down." he said.

Between reunions, Spinelli had slipped away to call Maxie and she was on her way as well now, coming to join the rapidly growing crowd. The nurse brought Kristina and Morgan back up and within minutes Jax had them wrapped up in some story as they sat by Michael's side. Max had come in when Jason did and had been standing in a corner trying to figure out what to say, he finally walked over to Michael and gave him a quick hug before telling him "You know I'm never letting you out of my sight again, right?" and making Michael laugh. The room went silent at that sound, everyone had missed it so much. Bobbie, Mike and the Quartermaines (including Luke and Lulu) showed up in rapid succession overwhelming Michael with hugs, kisses, tears and "I love you"'s. Luke had even come up to the bed and placed a hand on Michael's shoulder while offering a "Welcome back to the land of the living, kid.".

Maxie and Kate had shown up together and both offered quick hugs and smiles to the child. Maxie stayed by his side a little longer to speak with him for a minute. "You know, we're going to have to get to know each other better. You're going to be my brother-in-law in a few months. Spinelli ... everyone really ... it just wasn't right without you here. I'm really glad you're back." she told him. Michael smiled, "I think I could like having a sister-in-law." he said. Spinelli observed the crowd and easily came to the conclusion that the whole lot of them would have been thrown out by now if the staff wasn't in shock as well. There were at least five different conversations going on at once. Plans were being made to have Michael moved to General Hospital later that night, people were discussing who hadn't been able to come that night but would be coming to see Michael tomorrow - apparently Dillon and Ned were trying to get a plane now and there were several people talking to Michael.

As Spinelli moved as far from the crowd as he could, Maxie came and stood by him. She kissed him before she even spoke. "I'm so happy Michael's awake." she said. Spinelli beamed, "I finally have my brother back. He will actually get to know me as his brother!" he said excitedly. The beautiful young woman leaned against her fiance. "So, best Christmas ever?" she asked. Spinelli looked over at Michael, with the little ones still on each side of him. "And it isn't even Christmas Day yet." he replied.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, this was it: The Big Christmas Chapter that I have been planning for months. I only hope that in my rush to actually get it written down before we left for vacation that I didn't do it any harm. I have been as realistic as possible before this so I am allowed my cheesy Christmas miracle. It's a fic for a soap opera after all. I really. really hope you all like it and please review guys! I know people read this, nineteen people have this on alerts but I only have twenty-one reviews overall. This was a really, really important chapter to me so please give me a Christmas present and let me know what you think.


	15. Chapter 40

**Chapter Fourty:**

Spinelli could hardly beleive it, but it had been five days since Michael had woken up. Christmas had been spent at the hospital with him as well large portions of the days after. Ned and Dillion had made arangments to stay for several weeks to spend time with their cousin, as nobody wanted to leave his side. Sonny had managed to convice Carly and Jax to stay in a guest room at his house, and today - when Michael came home everyone would be there. They would have even hadn't been his thirteenth birthday.

It had taken some work, but everyone had avoided mentioning baby Michaela to Michael. That was going to be a suprise and somehow it seemed right that way. Spinelli was happy beyond words. He had his "little dude" back, he had his brother back. He was going to have his whole family at his wedding. Though Maxie and Kate had been well distracted from their planning for a couple of days, it didn't last long and they were back at in between visiting Michael. The busy time hadn't shaken Maxie at all. They were getting married on Valentine's Day no matter what.

So, Spinelli was sitting with two very excited children as they waited for everyone else to show up and Michael to come home. Spinelli had attempted to run the list through his head of who all would be coming by today, but he had given up. "Pretty much everyone" summed it up quite nicely. Spinelli wasn't as excited about the party as Morgan and Kristina were. He was more excited about what would happen when the party was over. He would finally get to really spend some time with Michael.

Spinelli had been invited - and quickly accepted - to stay at Sonny's house for the next couple of weeks with Carly and Jax. Nobody wanted to be away from Michael. Kristina hadn't even had to do much begging at all to get her mother to agree to let her visit every day. It seemed that loosing him had made Alexis see how much she cared about the little boy she "didn't like". Mike was going to be staying to and everyone else pretty much had an open invitation. It all sounded like wonderful to Spinelli. At least two weeks of real family time before his wedding to set the groundwork for the future.

As he pulled himself out of his thoughts he realized that everyone who was supposed to be there when Michael got home was there, they were only waiting on Michael now. As if on cue, they walked in with him. Spinelli almost laughed when he saw Michael in the wheelchair as he remember what the childs reaction to finding out he would need one for a few weeks while he recovered had been. Michael saw no need for until he was reminded that even though to him it felt like he had only been asleep, he had been shot in the head and was in a coma for eight months. Spinelli did laugh however as Michael pretended to be duly shocked that everyone was there. The little boy had already informed his big brother that he didn't expect to have breathing room ever again.

Spinelli stood off to the side and watched as the overwhelmed child opened presents from what seemed like the entire town. He had to laugh as he wasn't one hundred percent sure they could find room for it all, even in Sonny's mansion. Spinelli was almost bouncing up and down in his excitement when Michael went to open his present. It was something he had been working on for a while, simply in his spare time think Kristina or Morgan might like it if he ever finished, but when Michael woke up he knew he had to finish it. So, after many late nights, he had finished it just that morning.

Spinelli wanted to do some kind of happy dance when he saw the smile on Michael face when he pulled out his present. "Thank you!" he said in amazement when he pulled out the little CD case. Everyone in the room looked a little puzzled until he held it up to show his mom. "Look, mom! It's about me!" he exclaimed as he showed her "The Adventures Of Little Dude". His big brother couldn't have been happier with his reaction. Not only did Michael like it, but showing him how to play it would ensure that Spinelli would get to spend some time with his little brother.

When Michael was done with the presents (and was in the middle of thanking everyone a second time) Patrick and Robin walked in with one more present. It was a scrapbook filled with the pictures of him when he was a baby that Robin had told him about all those months ago. He smiled as he flipped through and thanked them. Then Robin took the baby out of her carseat and brought her over to Michael. "Michael, I'd like you to meet my daughter." she said. Michael smiled again as Robin handed the baby to him. "I didn't know you had a baby. She's really cute. What's her name?" he asked. The room went silent as everyone waited to see what would happen. "Her name is Michaela Georgianna." Robin said.

Michael's mouth fell open. "Mi-Michaela?" he asked. Patrick stepped up to answer that. "Yep. After two of the nicest, bravest and strongest people we knew. When we thought you were gone, well, it really hit everyone hard. Everybody kept talking about how wonderful you are and when Spinelli suggested the name, Robin said she couldn't think of any two better people to name her after and I agreed. And I definitly know we made the right choice, You beat the odds again, she'll be honored when she's older." he told the shocked child. The little red-head looked down at the baby he was holding. "Wow. I'm ... thank you!" he said. "There's no need to thank us. You deserved it, Michael." Robin told him. Michael sat in silence before he whispered to the baby, "Hey Michaela, I'm Michael. You ... you were named after me.".

Spinelli spent the rest of the party just watching Michael, Morgan and Kristina. There were still times when he had to remind himself that he had a family. It was still amazing to him. Though not as amazing as the fact that he had all of his siblings back. Watching them together had been something he never thought he would see again. But now he had the chance to see them interact with each other. He had the chance to be a big brother to Michael. It was yet another chance he never thought he'd have.

After most of the crowd had left, Spinelli walked over to Michael and sat by him. "Thanks again for the video game, Spinelli. It's so cool. And ... thanks for giving Robin the idea to name Michaela after me. I still can't beleive it!" his little brother said. Spinelli smiled "I am glad to have please the little dude." he said. Before Michael could say something else, Spinelli decided to tell him what he and Maxie had decided. "You know that I am marrying Maximista soon." he began. Michael nodded, "Yeah, that's cool." he said. "Well, we have discussed it and I have decided that you would be the perfect best man." the older brother told the younger. For the second time that night, Michael's mouth fell open. "Me?!?" he asked. Spinelli ruffled Michael's hair. "Yes, you. You are my little brother. I love you, Michael." he said. The little boy smiled again, Spinelli thought he would never get tired of seeing that now that they had him back. "I love you too, Spinelli." he said.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know, I know. It's been forever. The holidays over her were super-crazy though and there were periods of time where I didn't even have internet, at one point I didn't even have a computer. I'll be updating more regularly now, because this story is nearing it's end. There will be a sequel, just not right away. I'm gonna take a little break once this is done. Anyway, I made this slightly more decent-sized since it's been so long (actually, I'm gonna try to keep the remaining chapters like this) and I hope you like it. Please tell me (review) if you do (or don't) and tell me why! It helps with the writing if I know what you like.


	16. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty-One: **

Later on that night Spinelli finally had his little brother to himself. After showing him how to work the video game he gave him, they began to talk. "Spin, I've gotten the basic idea of what's happened since I've been ... gone. But, I want to know more." the little boy said. "Ok." he Spinelli. The young man took a deep breath as he remembered back nine months ago. "Everyone, the entire town was devastated at what happened to you. No one could fathom who would be evil enough to fire a gun with a child in the room." he began. Michael held his tongue on the fact that bullets had been fired around him before. It seemed to him that his luck had just finally run out.

Michael listened as his big brother continued. "Especially your family, it was horrible. You mean a great deal to everyone, Little Dude. Krissy and Morgan just did not understand how their hero could be ... gone. They never really believed you were." he said. The child hated to hear how badly everyone had been affected by his shooting, but he wanted to know what he had missed so he stayed silent. "St- Jason originally took what happened as a sign that he was not meant to be in Young Jacob's life. It was a hard decision for him to make, but he and ... our father knew they had to do everything possible to protect the other children. Your parents, Jason and your Protector- Max all blamed themselves. As did the fash- Ms. Howard." Spinelli informed his brother.

"But why? It wasn't they're fault." Michael finally interjected to ask. Spinelli thought for a moment "Your parents and Jason blame themselves because they allowed you to be raised around a rather ... illegal lifestyle. Fash- Ms. Howard blamed herself as she was the one who brought you there and the- Max blamed himself for simply not being there.". Michael looked shocked. "But they didn't know!" he exclaimed. "That did not stop them from wondering if things would not have happened that way had their actions been different." his big brother explained before continuing his story.

"Everyone was praying for your return to health. The Ja- I waited in the hospital for a long time. My Maximista came and we prayed in the chapel. At the time we thought the answer to our prayers was 'no', no it seems as though it was only 'wait'. It took a long time to convince your mother to let you be taken to the place where you woke up. Life - life had to go on, though you were never forgotten. I began to have ... I suppose they would be called flashbacks of my early years more often. My disposition was greatly improved when Maximista and Sto- Jason conspired to me a surprise birthday party. The got Krissy and Morgan along with others to redecorate my room and Jason's penthouse for a surprise." he said with a laugh. Michael laughed too, though it was a sad one. He wished he had been there.

The older brother continued "During this time I also became easily injured and tired. After the death of my Granny, I began to feel even worse. The Parental One became rather ... unpleasant towards th- me in his grief. When he overheard me discussing your kidnapping -" Spinelli paused a moment when he noticed the child seem to flinch, but he kept going. "There was a slight ... altercation. It resulted in an unintentional though heavily bleeding injury and Maximista taking me to the hospital. During my initial examination Maximista mentioned my recent symptoms which led to further testing. As you know, that led to my diagnoses or Leukemia." he said softly. Michael looked thoughtful. "So, ... if dad hadn't like, almost killed you ..." he trailed off. "I might have died." his brother finished.

After a moment of silence Spinelli began to speak again. "When faced with my possible death, I told Maximista of my childhood. I suppose I should tell you as well. It - it was not pleasant. I grew up in total isolation with a very violent step-father. When I was twelve years old I witnessed him murder my mother and went into a state very similar to the one that you and Kristina seem prone too. As it was not known what I had been through or what I had seen it was assumed that I was Autistic. After a long period of time, my Granny was contacted and I was given to her where I eventually recovered. Shortly after I told her this, the doctors returned for more tests." he said with a sigh. "My chances for survival were not good. Soon the news of my illness was spread throughout the town. When no match was found Grand ... pa Mike decided to share what he knew of me with our father.". he explained.

"What?!? He knew about you?!?" Michael exclaimed. Spinelli nodded. "Yes, my mother had found him while looking for our father at one point but at that time grandpa Mike had no contact with him. When he found the Parental One he decided I would be better off with Granny. I do not blame him. He could not change anything before then and he believed he was doing the right thing. Our father informed Krissy and Morgan about me and he and Morgan were tested. Once Maximista found out she had a rather ... public and loud ... argument with our father as she did not realize he never knew about me. Krissy and Morgan were very acceptive of me and our father was very apologetic for not being there." he told his little brother.

"Morgan was soon discovered to be a match and he and Krissy came to see me before the more extensive treatments began. Everyone was missing you very much and before they left Krissy informed me that ... that you had once said you would like to have me for a older brother." Spinelli continued carefully. Michael smiled and nodded, "I did, and I meant it. Even more now." he told his brother. Spinelli heart soared and gave him the strength to continue. During this time Maximista informed me that she was in love with me. The rest however, was not very pleasant. You remained heavily on my mind as always during the large amounts of time I had to think." he told Michael with a small smile. "You really cared about me that much already?" he asked. "I did." Spinelli said.

"The transplant day finally came and I was allowed to see Morgan for a short time following it. I had endless visitors during that time, but never our father. Maximista fixed that quickly however. Don't be mad at him! He was simply afraid to see me, lest he then lose me as he thought he had lost you. Soon after that I was informed that I would live and the world met Michaela Georgianna. Everyone thought her name was perfect. Several weeks later I was allowed to finally go home. Soon after that our father and Jason's plan to extract themselves from their illegal activities was enacted. As I continued my recovery at home I became closer to the family, though we all missed you more then we thought possible. Every time we watched Kristina and Morgan together it was so obvious that something - someone was missing." Spinelli continued with tears in his eyes.

The older brother quickly composed himself to finish his story. "Over time I was able to convince Jason to claim Young Jacob as his son. I was recovered enough in time to attend Robin and Patrick's wedding, which Maximista had very happily helped plan. I was also given my room in this house so I could spend more time with everybody. The Parental One also "helped" me find my own apparent. I proposed to Maximista on Thanksgiving and she said yes. I then began preparations for Christmas. You know what happened Christmas Eve. I don't think there are anymore major details I have left out." he finally finished. "Wow." was all Michael could say.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I am SO sorry this took so long! Real life has been nothing but crazy though. This story is almost finished. I'm shooting to end it at 45 chapters. There will be a sequal though. Simply because I can't let this story go. As always, reviews would be love! I hope you guys like it!


	17. Chapter 42

**Chapter Fourty-Two**

Spinelli looked at his brother in silence for a while. He had a question, but he wasn't quite sure how to word it. Finally, he decided to just get it over with. "Little Dude, did ... when you were shot ... did you have any warning? I mean to say ... do you remember anything between walking away and waking up?" he asked. Michael looked a little sad for a moment before he answered. "No, I don't remember anything. I didn't hear it, I didn't feel it, I didn't see it coming. And I'm very glad I didn't see it. I never want to experience that again." the little boy declared.

His older brother was shocked. "What do you mean by 'again', Little Dude?" he asked. Michael sighed, "I thought you knew. When ... when I was kidnapped and they thought I was dead, it was because Faith pointed a gun at my head and pulled the trigger while I was on the phone with my dad. Not just that awful picture.". Spinelli sucked in a breath. "The Vile Villainess did what?" he managed to ask. The red-haired teen looked down at his hands. "She shot at me. I - I really thought I was going to die. I'll never forget what she said just before she pulled the trigger either - 'Little boys never learn, that was your last mistake.", then there was a boom, I was so scared. But then I opened my eyes - I hadn't even realized I'd shut them - and I was alive. It just barely missed me. Then Kristina and Morgan were crying and they started yelling..." he trailed off.

Spinelli pulled himself out of his state of shock long enough to pull his little brother to his side for a one armed hug. They sat in silence for a while, sitting side-by-side on Michael's bed with the game still pulled up on the child's computer. The older boy finally broke the silence by declaring "It seems I do not know as much about the previous experiences of my new-found siblings as I had assumed.". Michael pulled away and scooted up to the top of the bed before pulling his knees to his chest. "Sometimes ... I still have nightmares. But now they're all mixed up. Like, Faith is at the warehouse or something." he admitted. "Nightmares can be difficult to deal with." Spinelli replied in an attempt to comfort his brother.

After another small pause Michael slowly uncurled himself and spoke up. "Kristina has them too. Mixed-up like that. She told me she would dream I was the one shot on the docks where she saw Diego shot. I hope nobody told her where it happened this time. It might have made her dreams worse." he declared in a mix of concern for his sister and an attempt to get the subject off of himself. Spinelli suddenly found himself wondering if Michael had opened up to anyone else about this time and so, while try to absorb what he had already been told, he gently pushed the boy to keep talking. "What happened after that?" he asked. That was all it took for Michael curl himself back into a ball - confirming even more Spinelli's suspicions that nobody had ever really talked to him about this. "I ... I couldn't move at first. I was still so scared. Kristina and Morgan were too and they were all mad. Kristina and Morgan wouldn't stop crying and then one of them tried to hit Kristina! I stopped him so ... he hit me. I didn't even say anything, I just tried to calm them down. Then Faith pulled them aside and started talking to them. I finally got Kristina and Morgan calmed down and they pulled me outside..." the little boy admitted in a voice so quite his brother could barely hear him before trailing off again. Spinelli felt a sudden need to go ask Jason if all the people involved in this had been ... 'dealt with' as Jason used to say, but he stayed calm for his brother.

"What happened outside, Little Dude?" Spinelli asked. Michael didn't even look up as he continued his story in that quite voice. "I was afraid of one of them already... he ... punished me for running off before. But I didn't try to get away. After that, I was afraid they would really kill me. I knew I had to stay alive to protect Kristina and Morgan until we were found or until ... maybe I found another way to escape with them. It - it hurt. But I was ok. Kristina didn't understand why I had so many 'boo-boos' afterwards though." Spinelli closed his eyes in horror. This kid had definitely been through more then his fair share of pain. Michael kept talking. "They tied me up after that, they really didn't trust me anymore. I didn't eat much and they made sure I was very obedient. It went on a while, then ... I shouldn't have trusted it ... but I was just so hungry. They brought me food - a lot of food. And then I woke up on a plane." he finished.

Spinelli was horrified, but felt almost relieved at the last words. The plane crash he knew about and he was hoping that meant no more surprises. When Michael looked up he motioned for him to continue. "I tried to tell the pilot I'd been kidnapped ... then the plane started shaking and I didn't know what to do. It was so ... scary. I just remember closing my eyes and this awful jerk and then I woke up on the ground. Someone was yelling and my leg hurt really bad but I found them and got them out before the plane exploded. It was AJ. He started right in, telling me mom and dad didn't want me anymore. Said they took Kristina and Morgan back but would take me, when I asked about them. I was scared of him at first, I ran. But there was nobody else there, and he had fire and blankets. I went back. I had a nightmare that what he said was true that night." the child said.

"I am truly sorry, Michael." Spinelli whispered. Michael looked up at him. "It wasn't your fault." he said before going on with his story, this time without prompting. It was as though he needed to get it out now. "He just kept going on and on and I didn't believe him. Then something bit me or stung me. I think it was a scorpion. It hurt a lot but I told him it didn't. He left to try to find something to help it and I stayed. It got worse and worse and ... I guess I passed out. When I woke up he said I had almost died. Again. When the guy came to get us he said stuff about dad not wanting me too .. I guess AJ paid him. That's when I kinda started to believe it. When we got to AJ's house I started believing him more and more and every time I come up with somebody that might still care he shoot it down. He never even asked about the bruises. Just assumed they were all from the crash." he said in a slightly stronger voice, until the end.

Spinelli looked a little puzzled and more then a little shocked. A scorpion!?!. "How did you get back?" he asked. A hint of a smile appeared on the child face for second. "Jason and Sam. They knew I wasn't dead and they started looking for me. They found the house. AJ said 'bad guys' were after him. He went straight to the Quartermaines house and told Grandpa Alan about us. Then we hid in the attic. I heard Dillon and Georgie talking one night and I figured out they thought I was dead. AJ had a lie for that too. I ran off to the park they'd had a memorial service for me at. Mom saw me but I ran and AJ wouldn't let her follow. They found me really soon after that, but I was so mad at them. Then Jason and AJ fell and we went to the hospital. Everyone kept saying how much they loved me and how they'd missed me and I was so confused. The Reese showed me stuff that proved AJ was lying." he said.

Michael began to look more uncomfortable and Spinelli know what was coming. Michael took a deep breath. "I - I heard mom talking to Reese. I thought she was saying it was my fault Kristina and Morgan were involved. So ... I went to AJ's room to tell him to leave my brother and sister alone. He tried to start in again and I put the pillow over his face to shut him up. It was only a couple seconds before I heard someone coming. I realized what I was doing and I got scared, so I hid. ... I never did fully remember what happened next. Just bits and pieces in dreams ... nightmares. Something in me froze ... again. Then mom came in a picked up the pillow, but he was already dead and she ran. I don't really remember going back to my room. Then it was just so awful." he told his brother.

Spinelli knew from experience that Michael needed to finish his story. "What was?" he simply asked, choosing his word carefully. "Everything. I didn't want to remember, but it was right there, ... just barely hidden. Then I though mom did it. Then they thought I did it. That's when they decided I needed a shrink. When I saw Dr. Thomas I felt really scared, but I didn't know why. That was when Jodie showed up. Do you know about her?" the young teen asked. Spinelli nodded. "Good, because she's hard to explain. She was ... like a really, really real imaginary friend. I mean, I could see her, hear her, touch her. Then ... then Durant had me arrested and Jason and Sam ran with me. I was so scared when I found out Jodie wasn't real on the boat. But she knew. Jodie knew all along. When I thought it was me, she told me it wasn't. When they figured out who really killed AJ and he died, they told me. Then Jodie went away. That still kinda creeps me out." he admitted.

Spinelli had to admit as well that Jodie confused him, she confused everybody and because of that was a closely kept secret. It was really an accident that he had found out at all. "Did you ever discuss this with someone else, Little Dude?" he asked. Michael looked almost embarrassed. "Not really. After Dr. Thomas, everyone was scared to send me to someone else and I think they all thought I talked to everyone else about it." he said. Spinelli looked confused. "Why did you decide to tell me then?" he asked. Michael was silent for a minute before he answered. "Because you told me all that and I kinda wanted to tell someone but I ... didn't know how to just tell mom or dad, or really anybody. It just sorta came up and well, you're my brother." he explained. Spinelli hugged him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you guys like this chapter!

_Average Everyday Sane Psycho_: Thanks so much for the wonderful review as always!

_darkorangecat_: Oh, I am SO glad you like it!!! Don't think your suggestions were ignored, I just had this planned out already. In the last three chapters, you'll get your wishes. As well as in the sequel when that starts.


	18. Chapter 43

**Chapter Fourty-Three:**

"So? What do you think?" she asked him. Spinelli smiled, he'd just read through the article Kate had allowed his fiance to write for her magazine. It was entitled "Forever Valentines: How To Decorate For Your Valentine's Day Wedding" and it was based on her plans for their own upcoming wedding. "You did a wonderful job, my Maximista. It was quite interesting." he told her. Maxie still didn't look very convinced. "Are you sure, Spin? It's going to be in Crimson. It has to be perfect!" she declared. Spinelli gave her a quick kiss, careful to keep his slight amusement from showing. "Of course it is perfect. You are the one who wrote it." he told her.

Maxie smiled and calmed down until she saw the clock. "Spinelli! You're going to be late!" she declared. Spinelli looked at the clock she was pointing at. She was right. Maxie has set up an appointment for all the guys to be fitted for tuxedos (again) and if he didn't leave soon, he was going to be late. He smiled at her as he grabbed his coat. "I am on my way!" he declared as he walked out the door.

* * *

Spinelli rushed into the store to be met by several amused men and a certain pair of laughing little boys. "We were wondering if you planned on showing up." Michael joked. Milo chuckled, "I think Maxie would have killed him if he missed this!". Spinelli just smiled. "Maximista was the one to make me late as well as the one to rush me out the door." he commented. To his shock Mac shook his head and began to laugh. "That's my girl." he said.

Sonny walked over to Spinelli. "The magazine article?" he asked his son. The young man smiled. "How did you know?" he asked. Sonny gave an amused role of his eyes, "Kate. All she's been talking about is this issue.". Spinelli nodded. "The Fashinista and Maximista. I am not quite sure who is more ... obsessed with the magazine." he commented. His father laughed at that comment. "I'm not either!" the man declared. At that moment, Sonny was called over to make sure (for what Spinelli was sure was the millionth time) that his suit fit properly.

While they waited, Johnny came over to talk to Spinelli. "So what are you guy's planning to do once you get married?" he asked. Spinelli seemed to think for a moment before answering. "We do not plan on moving, or changing jobs. In light of my childhood, I have however begun to think about getting involved with foster care but I have not yet brought it up to Maximista." he answered. Johnny smiled "You know, I could see you guys doing that." he said. Spinelli simply nodded and he pondered that.

He cast a quick glance over at Michael and Morgan and had to stifle a laugh. Small children in suits can be an amusing sight, and it definitly was in Morgan's case. At the moment the jacket looked like it was about to swallow the little boy and Michael was desperately trying to fix the mess the child had made of his tie. Not to mention the fact that Milo and Johnny's suits seemed to have gotten mixed up. Spinelli decided it _was_a good idea to have this last fitting after all.

He knew the girl's last fitting was also today, though it had started later. He certainly hoped theirs was going a little bit smoother or Maxie was going to be having a fit. That wouldn't have seemed quite as big a deal to anyone else, but with Maxie's heart problems ... he really didn't want her ending up in the hospital right now. Sometimes it still scared him to think how very close she had come to being gone before he ever even met her. He quickly pushed aside his fears with the fact that there would be a lot of medical personal with Maxie.

Of course, there was also a baby with Maxie. That made him question just how long their fitting would end up taking. Especially as Maxie had insisted on having a dress custom made for Michaela. He had never quite figured out the reason behind that and had given up trying. He just hoped they could pry Kristina away from the baby long enough to make sure her dress fit.

Finally it was Spinelli's turn to try on his suit. Maxie had insisted on Frederico designing everything. Though he couldn't care less who designed the clothes, he was just glad he could make her happy. Once everything was sorted out, Spinelli headed off with Patrick to wait for Maxie and Robin to get done. He knew Maxie would have to tell him every detail and would expect the same from him. He didn't care, he would do whatever she wanted.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry this one isn't as long, I've been so busy! I hope you guys like it anyway!

Thanks so much to _Average Everyday Sane Psycho_ & _darkorangecat_ for your reviews!


	19. Chapter 44

**Chapter Fourty-Four:**

Damien Spinelli sat in the Corinthos living room with the large group of people that in one way or another were now his family. The kids had requested some "family time" before the wedding and has asked for Maxie to be included too. It thrilled Spinelli that they already saw her as family. As they sat, he began to think. He suppressed a laugh at the thought of his reaction if he had been told what his life would be like now just one year ago. He never could have dreamed that he would be sitting in Sonny Corinthos's house having a casual conversation with the man who was his father while his siblings played and his fiance sat by his side.

So much had changed and he wouldn't trade any of it. Not many people could say they were grateful for having cancer, but he could. Because it gave him his family. He wouldn't have his funny little brothers, adorable little sister, kind grandfather and father who actually loved him if he had not had cancer. It was almost mind blowing. Not only had the things around him changed, but he himself had changed. He had finally opened up about his childhood and although it would forever scar him, he had allowed himself to at least begin to really heal.

Who could have thought that that horrible mess of a year that was the majority of 2008 could end so well? And now, two months into 2009 it seemed like maybe this year would balance out the last one. Sonny had truly excepted him as a son and he was learning what it was like to have a real father. Michael was out of the wheelchair, though he still tired easily. The child was bound and determined to make the best and fastest recovery of an eight month coma patient ever. Not to mention the little fact that Spinelli was getting married in two days.

Though Maxie had been running around exclaiming that "Who knew Valentine's Day would be this soon?!?" everything had fallen into place perfectly. The only regret was that Georgie wouldn't be there to see it, but both Spinelli and Maxie knew that she would be very happy for them. In some ways it had been the longest and shortest just-over-a-year ever. It seemed impossible that so much had happened in so short a time. Yet it also seemed impossible that Georgie had been gone for over a year.

Spinelli turned to watch his little siblings playing. Michael had pulled out a board game and was teaching them to play. It was such a normal sight, but nobody in the room thought they would every get enough of seeing it. They had come much to close to losing Michael and were all well on their way to driving him insane with their over protectiveness. For now, everyone was content to simply watch the sight that had been so badly missed those eight months. Michael, Morgan and Kristina together and Michael's smile.

He couldn't get over the fact that in two days he would be getting married. Life had finally fallen quite perfectly into place. His beautiful Maximista would soon be his wife. It almost seemed to good to be true. Talk turned to the wedding as he reassured himself that really was going to happen. The current biggest shocker of all was that in the excitment over the wedding, Carly and Alexis were actually getting along. He hoped that would continue at the actual wedding.

The kids were now happily discussing their roles in the wedding as well. Michael would be the best man, Kristina would be the flower girl and Morgan along with Cameron were going to be the ring bearers. Molly and Spencer had been declared "too young" to be involved and they really didn't care. Robin would be Maxie's maid of honor and various other friends would have roles as well. Spinelli hoped it would turn out just as perfect as Maxie dreamed.

Finally, as the children began to get tired, Spinelli left to take Maxie home. He kissed her when he dropped her off at Mac's. As she turned to open the door he said "Goodnight, my beautiful bride-to-be." Maxie smiled, "Goodnight, my wonderful soon-to-be groom!". As Spinelli headed to his car he took a deep breath. "And now the chaos begins". he thought.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, here it is. The second-to-last chapter. How did this get here so fast?!?! I'm sorry it wasn't longer, but I was about to fall asleep while typing as my father woke me up very early this morning. I hope you guys like it anyway and I promise that final chapter will be much longer! I do plan on taking a bit of a break between the end of this story and the sequel, but I promise you there will be one!


	20. Chapter 45

**Chapter Fourty-Five:**

Spinelli stood by the alter waiting for the music to begin. They had already dealt with a minor temper tantrum with Cameron over having to stay in the suit, but that was quickly mended by giving him a cookie. The rehearsal gone over by two hours because of Maxie having to make sure everything was perfect, but it was worth it. So far it was. The flowers, the dresses, every little detail had come out exactly how Maxie wanted it. Which was could considering a couple members of the press were trying to get pictures of Kate Howard's protege getting married to "rumored former mob boss" Sonny Corinthos' son. He could only imagine how it would be when Sonny and Kate got married.

If he thought he couldn't believe it more, he really couldn't believe it now. He, Damien Spinelli was about to get married. Not just to any girl either. He was about to marry Mariah Maximilliana Jones! He was marrying the beautiful, smart, feisty, fashion genius - the most perfect woman he had ever known. Even more amazing was that she was marrying him. His Maximista truly loved him. He decided that now, in this moment - his life was perfect.

He looked at the crowd. Maxie's family was there - and so was his. That still felt like such a marvel, but it was true he had a family. His father and grandfather were smiling at him. He had even decided to offer an olive branch and invite his Uncle Ric - to his shock, the man had actually shown up. Jason was there too, with Carly, Jax, Alexis and Molly. Nicholas was sitting behind them with Spinelli's little cousin Spencer, Elizabeth and Jake were next to them.

Mac would be on the front row of Maxie's side with both of Maxie's parents. He knew it meant a lot to Maxie that they were their, even though she wouldn't admit it. Felicia was holding baby Michaela and Bobbie was sitting by him. Various members of the hospital staff and, well, pretty much the rest of the town were scattered around to fill up most of the remaining seats. It seemed to Spinelli that every person he had met since coming to Port Charles who was still alive was there to watch him get married.

And then it was starting. Spinelli tried to hide his nerves as people filed up into neat rows on either side of him. He gave a quick glance at Michael who smiled in amusement at Spinelli's obvious nervousness. A chair had been set up behind Michael in case he needed it, reminding everyone that the smiling, healthy looking boy was not even two months out of a coma. He looked at his little line of groomsmen, Patrick, Johnny, Milo and Max. They were all giving him looks of encouragement.

He looked at the other line of people on the other side of the alter. Robin, Maxie's maid of honor and the bridesmaids, Leyla, Nadine, Kate and Sam. Then came what Spinelli deemed one of the cutest sights ever. Kristina came walking out with Morgan and Kristina on either side of her. Cameron looked worried and for a second Spinelli was afraid that he might have been to young to be involved to, but the Kristina whispered something to him and he smiled.

They started to walk down the aisle with Kristina meticulously scattering the petals as evenly as possible as she walked. There was a seemingly endless chorus of "aw"'s. Finally they got up to the others and Kristina went to stand by Sam and Michael gently directed Cameron and Morgan to stand by Max. They got the children settled and then the music changed and everyone stood to watch as the beautiful bride came in. Michael turned to Spinelli. "You ready?" he whispered. Spinelli nodded.

Then there she was. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. She had on a long white dress with red trim that had been custom designed just for her. She had a tiera in her hair with a veil attached and there was a red rose pinned behind her left ear. She was beaming from ear to ear. His breath caught at the sight of her. "She is so ... amazing." he whispered to no one in particular. The preacher just smiled and nodded. "She is." Michael agreed.

As she walked down the aisle with Mac and her father by her sides, neither she or Spinelli took their eyes of each other. Everyone could see that it would be impossible for them to be any more in love. Mac and Frisco gave Maxie away together and she turned to look at the true love of her life. Michaela cooed her approval. Everyone gave a quite laugh at the baby. The smile never left Maxie's face as she took a deep breath and prepared to say her vows.

As the preacher began to have them recite their vows, Maxie felt like she was floating on a cloud. Spinelli was in a similar state as well, but they both meant every single word. They never looked away from each others eyes as they promised to love each other forever. They finally got to the words Maxie had been waiting on for her entire life and neither had even been more serious as they repeated "I do.". Then came the words that Spinelli had waited on for his entire life - "You may now kiss the bride.". He lifted her veil and did just that.

Spinelli didn't notice the tears in the woman's eyes or Morgan's comment of "Yuck!" and Maxie didn't either. When they finally pulled away from each other they turned to the audience and the preacher announced to the world that they were now "Mr. and Mrs. Damien Spinelli". Maxie thought she could listen to those words for the rest of her life. Spinelli couldn't help himself, he kissed her again. The room broke out into happy applause as they all headed for the reception.

* * *

The reception was Metro Court, though Mike had insisted on making the cake. Said cake was proudly displayed in the center of the room. Maxie thought it was perfect, just like the rest of the day. It was a giant white cake with little red roses all over it and a traditional bride and groom wedding topper. "It's so pretty, Grandpa Mike!" little Kristina declared when she saw it. Carly had to take a picture of everything before it could be touched. She insisted that she had to have plunty of pictures of "her only step-sons wedding". She couldn't be convinced that he wasn't technically her step-son. Jax said it was because it sounded better then "my son's half-brother".

Finally, it came time for Spinelli and Maxie to cut the cake. Spinelli gently fed Maxie a bite, while Maxie went for the traditional rubbing it all over his face. That had everyone in the room laughing and soon everyone had sat down to eat and happily chat with each other. Michael sat with Max and Milo after declaring that if he was old enough to be the best man, he was old enough to sit with the adults when Mike tried to sit him between Morgan and Spencer. Molly kept asking everyone where the ice cream was.

After eating, the headed off to dance. Maxie wouldn't tell Spinelli what the song she had picked out for them to dance to was. He blushed heavily when he realized it was part of the Christmas gift he had given her when she had discovered he could sing. She laughed and told him it was the only song that would do and made sure to announce that it was him singing it before they began to dance. Everyone watching had to admit that "My Funny Valentine" fit the moment quite well.

Everyone applauded again when they finished and the others filtered in to dance. Spinelli quickly grabbed Kristina and winked at Maxie who pulled Michael over to dance. Together they danced with all the children before getting back to each other. Though Mac and Frisco each asked to cut in once, they spent the rest of the time dancing together. After dancing with Kristina, Michael offered to take Michaela so Robin could dance. At first she insisted she was fine, but then she realized the child was looking for an excuse to sit down as he was still recovering from his coma. So Michael "danced" Michaela around in his lap for a while. Kristina kept pulling Cameron over to dance, but the other children ended up playing in a corner.

Everyone coupled off for one last dance before it was time to leave. Though most people paired with the obvious choices there were a lesser known couples. Max and Diane danced together again and Milo and Leyla did as well. Felicia almost embarrassed Spinelli to death by dancing over to him and Maxie and loudly asking when she could expect grandchildren. As the song drew to a close Spinelli whispered to Maxie "Will you be my Valentine?". Maxie smiled and declared "Forever!" before kissing him again.

_**The End**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you guys like it! Please let me know what you think of the ending and the story as a whole. I wrote a good bit of this while baby-sitting my one year old cousin who really wanted to help type, so I hope it's ok. Thank you so much again to everyone for all the reviews, story alerts, author alerts and favorite story's!


	21. Sequel Alert

**Author's Note:** I know I should have posted this sooner, but better late then never, right? I know most of you have probably seen it by now, but just in case: The sequel is now up! It's called "Their Instant Family" and I'm six chapters into it so far.


End file.
